Will There Be A Happy Ending?
by xtina-chan
Summary: Edward & the Cullens are ready to accept a new member into their family. Will it go smoothly, or, will there be even more obstacles to overcome? Why can't anything be simple with Bella? Takes place after Eclipse. Rated T just incase.
1. Preface

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10 ****_

_**(When I say updated I don't mean updated post … I just mean when I finished re-editing. Just to clarify in case anyone was wondering)**_

**(Disclaimer:**** I, in no way whatsoever, own anything to do with the Twilight series, or its amazing characters. All the props go to the wonderful author Stephenie Meyer. I'm not making any money off of this and am only doing it for pure maniacal enjoyment. Please no suing.)**

**~Hey all. I'm finally updating this story after so long. I've got a few more chapters written out and the whole thing settled in my mind. lol :P I decided to re-edit, since I've found a couple mistakes here and there. I've changed very little of it … just enough to make a bit more sense. **

**I hope you guys like it. Please R&R to let me know, because that's deff what keeps me going. What makes me keep updating :P **

**Enjoy~**

Will There Be A Happy Ending? 

Preface

_He was running with me securely in his arms. My vision was spotting, and I was seeing small bright stars dancing all around. He was looking at me with such concern in his eyes that I yearned to reach out and smooth his worried brows - to let him know everything was alright. But, I couldn't. The pain was too much._

_I was gasping uncontrollably. Why couldn't I breathe? Why was I in so much pain? This was almost as bad as when James had bitten me in the ballet studio. _

_It was coming again. I could feel it._

_I let out an agonizing scream as the pain hit me again. Maybe this was worse than a vampire bite. The panic was setting in, and he tried to soothe me whispering sweet nothings in my ear as we ran on._

_We would reach Carlisle soon. We would be with the people I considered my family in the house I considered my home. I only hoped I could hold out till then. I prayed we would be alright, that he would be able to help us._

_What would I do if something went wrong? I prayed to whoever was listening, in between screams, for us to make it safely. The world faded away to black as I felt us slowing down. We had finally reached our destination, but what would be awaiting us when we got there?_

**~So, what do you think? What in the world is happening to Bella? Who, or what, is chasing them? So many questions ... **

**I decided to go with a preface for this seeing as Stephenie Meyer tends to do that :P it's short, but I hope you like it. Please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Oh yeah - And I just want to point out that Chapters 1 - 13 were written and posted here before Breaking Dawn came out … so any similarities are a coincidence. My friend said, back in the day, that I was psychic, because a few things that happen in BD occur in my fanfic similarly :P lol. It's all good. I think that's pretty cool. Thought you might think so too. Will update later.~**


	2. Holy Crow

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10****_

**~Hey guys! Another chapter edit complete :P Please R&R (for those newcomers .. Please read and review) it means a lot to get the feedback :P **

**I didn't change much of this .. Some wording .. And the chapter title. I didn't like my original ones .. They sounded stupid to me. Lol.**

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter One - Holy Crow

Telling Charlie was _not_ going to go over well. Edward was driving me home from our meadow, giving me the proper time to think through what I was going to say. He kept hold of my hand, squeezing it in reassurance, while I sat with my thoughts.

What to say? _Hey dad, guess what? I'm marrying the boy you can't stand. Oh yeah, and he's a vampire . . . AND I'll never get to see you again . . . just so you know. _

That would go over beautifully . . .

Charlie was my father, and I desperately wanted to tell him the truth. I knew that I couldn't. That was not an option in any way. Why think it? It was for the best that I didn't tell him, or my mother . . . for their safety.

I really wished that I could give them a proper goodbye. This was going to be the best I could do, but nothing but the truth could really give them the closure they needed. I was going to marry Edward. I wanted to marry him, but then I would disappear. I would not be able to see them, see anyone . . . ever again.

_'What happened to our Bella? Our little girl,' _they would ask. They would assume me dead . . . but how horrible was that? Could I really be okay with that?

I would be absolutely fine. I would be in my own little heaven with Edward in Alaska, but what about them? I was about to bring so much sadness to them, so many questions they would never have the answers to . . . Part of me felt very selfish, and I hated it.

Before I knew it he had us parked out in front of my house . . . ready to face the beast within.

_Oh god . . . _I couldn't believe myself. I had just spent the whole ride back psyching myself out. What was wrong with me? I knew the good things, there were so many, and besides, the two of them were constantly telling me that all they want is for me to be happy. No matter what it is, or who it is.

So . . . Duh -_Edward_. He made me _happy_. Everyone had witnessed what happened to me when he left before. There was no way of surviving without him in my life. I had to do this. I wanted to do this. He was the love of my life. Of my existence.

But telling Charlie? Holy crow! That scared the life out of me . . . So bad that I began to sweat . . . and hyperventilate.

Luckily, Edward was there to soothe me. He pulled me onto his lap, pressing my face up against his hard chest. He was very cold, even through his clothes, and right now I was very glad for his temperature difference.

"Bella," my vampire Adonis whispered to me. "Everything is going to be alright. He is your father and he loves you . . . As do I . . . I will not leave your side for a moment. We will do this together. I promise."

He began placing little butterfly kisses up and down my jaw line, and I finally calmed down . . . well, the most you _can_ calm down when someone is kissing you the way he was kissing me right now.

"You know Edward," I couldn't help giggling. "I appreciate the words and everything, but this . . . _this_ is not helping me calm down."

He grinned sweetly running his fingers through my hair for a moment. He pulled me through the driver's side door with him, not wanting to let me go. We walked up the front steps and once again it really hit me what was about to happen.

We were really doing this. I was going to marry him, and he was going to keep his promise to me. We were going to tell Charlie. I let out a groan as I pulled the house key out of my pants pocket.

Before I wiggled it into the lock Edward had grabbed hold of my wrist, pulling it to his chest. He kissed the back of my hand, my knuckles, and the tips of my fingers.

"I have to ask one last time, love. Are you sure you chose the right person? Do you honestly want to do this? I mean, I would understand if you decided to change your mind."

The color of his eyes darkened drastically at this thought, not being able to conceal the panic he felt. I answered by running my hands through his hair, and circling my arms around his neck, locking my fiancé in place.

"Edward," I began, using the tone he spoke to me with while trying to dazzle. "You have nothing to doubt, I love _you_."

He started to interrupt, but I moved one of my arms from his neck and brought a finger to his lips silencing him.

"I know Edward. I do . . . love Jacob too, but it's a different kind of love. I know who I can't live without, and I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with . . .Well, eternity I suppose huh? You are it for me. From the moment I first saw you I've never been able to think about anyone else, love anyone else . . . the way I do you."

It was hard for me to talk so openly, so emotionally, but I had to for him. I had to make him sure that this was also what _I _wanted.

"I know that you think that I don't really want this wedding . . ." I began hesitantly. I didn't want to upset him at all. Not with what we were about to do to Charlie. A clouded look of doubt and hurt passed over his face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"I know you think that I don't, but I do. We had this conversation before, but I need to make this clear to you. You seem to think that you love me more than I do you, and how that's possible I have no idea, but think of it this way okay? Think of how much _you_ love _me _and then multiply that by infinity . . . plus one."

He gave me an amused grin at that last statement, but then it changed into a look of something more . . . skeptical. Who knew a vampire had so many insecurities?

"I'm serious Edward . . . After Charlie and my mom got divorced I had to hear it for years. All I heard for the longest time was how I shouldn't follow in their footsteps, and make their mistakes. Young love is young love and nothing else. Marriage shouldn't be followed into lightly . . . When something like that is drilled into your head constantly you are cautious . . . you know? Plus all the pain I saw my parents go through . . . "

Edward began rubbing circles on my back trying to soothe me away from the morbid thoughts. He was always comforting me, always loving me, how had I gotten so lucky?

"I really wish I could hear what you were thinking right now," he sighed in frustration.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. That yes, leaving my friends and parents behind will be . . . hard, but they love me, and want what's best for me so," I trailed off getting lost in his eyes for a second.

"So?" He smiled mischievously. He knew what he did to me, and often got a kick out of it.

"So," I began again, shaking my head to clear it. "Basically, to recap . . . I love you. I love you and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it, so get over it. I _want_ to marry you and I will. End of discussion."

Before the smile could fully take form on his face, the door opened ajar to reveal Charlie staring at us with confusion and surprise etched into every line on his tired face. As soon as I saw him I felt my expression mimic his, including my mouth wide open in shock. I glanced at Edward to see the same thing on his face. Well . . . that was unusual.

He must have been so focused on me that he hadn't heard Charlie listening on the other side. Oh god . . . I was going to ease him into this, not have him overhear everything! _Please, don't let him pass out on me . . . _judging by the color of his face that's what he looked like he was about to do, and I really didn't need that right now.

What with Edward's doubts of my sincerity, Alice making it her personal mission to overdo my wedding, Jacob still missing, Having to tell everyone about the wedding, worrying about the Volturi coming at anytime they felt like to check on the state of my humanity, the wedding itself, and the change I would soon be going through, which would force me to leave all of my friends and family behind forever . . . I was trying to keep myself on a pretty tight 'no freaking out' schedule. There was no time for it.

"Charlie?" Edward was the first to be able to speak.

At hearing his name he turned to Edward for a moment before placing his gaze back to me, a look of betrayal marking his features. I don't know if he couldn't say anything, or he simply didn't want to, but he abruptly pushed in between us and jogged to his police cruiser. Pulling the keys out of his pocket, and shoving them into the ignition, he backed out of the driveway and sped away.

Tears started to form in my eyes as Edward pulled me to his chest embracing me in a hug. I couldn't even think, let alone reassure him I was alright, when he pulled me back to look me in the eyes. I wasn't alright, but I couldn't even lie like I usually at least tried to do for his benefit. I hated when he was worried about me.

"Good thing we parked on the street . . . I wouldn't have wanted his escape to be any more difficult," I managed to choke out before totally breaking down into his arms.

I felt him carrying me inside, felt him putting me down on my bed, but couldn't see anything through my tears. He laid down beside me, still holding me against his chest as I let the sadness envelope me in its darkness.

**~So … what do you think? Poor Charlie, huh? Poor Bella too … how do you think Charlie will react once he calms down? **

**Thanks so much for reading!~**


	3. Relizations

**** Updated as of 12-27-10****

**~Woot! Another chapter edit done and uploaded :P to the best of my ability anyways … lol. Please R &R.**

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Two - Realizations

I had no idea how long Charlie had been gone, but finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my crying ceased. I was debating whether or not to just hit the hay when my stomach decided that sleep was not an option. Not an option once Edward heard it anyway.

"Bella love, you should eat something."

"I don't really feel like it. I just want to go to sleep," I mumbled into his chest.

I knew that I sounded irritated, and it made me feel bad. I hated when I snapped at him. After all- he was nothing but amazing to me. As if to prove me right I felt his smile against the top of my head as his hand lightly brushed the side of my cheek.

I sneaked a glance up at his face, seeing concern and determination blazing through his ocher eyes. He kissed me slowly, reassuringly, on the lips, as if trying to let me know everything would be alright. How he could know that . . . I wasn't sure, but at the moment I believed him without a doubt.

As usual he pulled back far too soon for my liking. I heard his chuckle as I sighed in frustration.

"You know," he began, suggestively lowering his hands to rest on my lower stomach. "All you have to do is give the word and I'm yours."

"Not a chance Edward." I was frustrated, but I was also going to stick to my guns. As tempting an offer as it was, his virtue, his soul, meant more to me. I could wait. I would wait.

His expression was disappointed for a moment, but then my favorite crooked grin replaced it. He grabbed both of my hands dragging us into a standing position.

"Alright then," he said scooping me up in his arms and running me down the stairs. "Dinnertime for the human."

He watched me poking around inside the cabinets looking for something quick that I could garble down. I found a can of Chefboyarde beef raviolis, and decided that was good enough. I popped off the top, and grabbed a fork, immediately shoving one in my mouth. God, did that taste great.

A look at Edward showed me a face contorted with disgust. "You're not even going to cook that?" He sounded thoroughly appalled.

"Oh come on Edward, these are already cooked . . . you can eat them cold."

"Then how come I've never seen anyone else do that?"

"Well," I began with a smirk. "Clearly, no one is as genius as I am."

He barked a laugh at that, but quickly stilled. He was gone from the kitchen before I could ask him what happened. I heard him whisper, from where I couldn't really be sure, but he told me that Charlie was home.

I had a minute to decide whether or not to just run up the stairs, and lock myself in my bedroom.

It would be quicker to get it over with now than stay up all night worrying about what he would say to me, so I stayed. I heard the door open and shut quietly. He was probably trying not to wake me. Ha. I guess he didn't want to talk to me either.

He yelped, clearly startled, as he stepped into the kitchen. "God Bella, make a little noise why don't you?"

"What did you think that light was on for," I replied bitterly.

The hostility in my voice surprised me, and judging by Charlie's face, I'd wager he was just as taken aback. I'd rarely spoken to him like that. Only once in my whole life, that night that I had first left Forks telling him I wanted to go home.

This time was very different, because I was truthfully upset at him this time. I did understand, but he's my father. How about a little support?

He was staring at the floor awkwardly while I speared the last ravioli into my mouth. Dumping the can in the trash I quickly washed and dried the fork. As I was walking up the stairs I heard him mumble my name.

"Bella, would you come here please?"

The anxiety in his voice was very easy to hear. Once again, a thought of the past struck me, and I smiled at the memory. I was like my father in a lot of ways, like our tendency to be extremely nervous and shy about almost everything. I had heard this tone before . . . when he had tried to give me the sex talk.

Thinking of how well that went still made me feel embarrassed, but now; long afterward, it also brought a smile to my face. My father was so caring. I back peddled into the kitchen and turned to face him. I would at least hear what he had to say.

"Bella," he started, clearing his throat. "I'm . . . I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you. I thought I heard something outside and went to check, and then I heard Edward's voice. I heard him ask you if you made the right decision.  
I guessed that he was talking about Jacob, and I really wanted to hear what he had to say. I mean . . . I didn't even think he really cared, as long as he had you, about your pain. I saw you that night when you came back from Jake's. I saw the tears, and he didn't. I know it's been hurting you."

I chose not to point out that Edward did see. He had seen much more than Charlie. I still felt immensely guilty, and queasiness filled my stomach because of it.

"I was wrong Bells. He does love you. More than I imagined. I heard you comforting him, and I was glad. He deserves to be happy. You both deserve it. You have to understand though; your e-en-engagement surprised me."

He stuttered and shuddered trying to spit the word engagement out. I couldn't help but smile again. He sounded just like me at first, trying to wrap my head around even thinking about Edward being my fiancé.

"I assumed you two would get married eventually, because no matter what I do, no matter what he does, you are very adamant about being together. I just never pictured it this young; you always told me you wanted to wait. After hearing you bring up your mother and me, a lot of memories floated back to me of our marriage. You know, we don't want you to end up like us."

After a short moment trying to collect himself, he finally looked me straight in the eye. It was shocking to see the tears in his eyes. He wasn't a crier. I wanted to reach out to him, let him know it would be alright, but I felt rooted to the spot.

"I drove over to La Push to visit with Billy, and we talked. I told him what I had overheard, expecting him to be just as upset as I was. He wants you and Jake together just as much as I do, or at least I thought so.  
But, do you know what he said to me? He said 'Charlie, I love Bella as if she was one of my own. You know that. After the accident Jake had, after seeing the way even Edward Cullen, cared about what was going on, how can you doubt him?  
How can you doubt someone who is so obviously in love with your daughter? Edward helped Jake . . . was truthfully concerned about him getting better . . . even after everything he pulled trying to steal Bella from him. If they want their futures intertwined forever, if they are so sure, why not let them have it?'  
And you know what Bells, he's totally right."

I could not believe the words coming out of my father's mouth. I think I even heard Edward gasp from wherever he was hiding.

"I know you love him, and I know that he loves you. You and Edward are not me and your mother. Even if you guys don't make it, even if things end badly for the two of you, you should be able to make your own mistakes.  
I don't wish anything bad on either of you, I do hope this works out, but if it doesn't, I'm just saying that's alright. At least you are willing to try, willing to be happy together for as long as possible. I love you Isabella, and I give you my blessing with this."

His voice cracked trying to get the rest of his speech out. I rushed over enveloping him in a hug. He was my father. I loved him, and I would forgive him.

"Oh dad," my voice cracked too. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too kiddo."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and we both headed up to bed. I was elated as I skipped to my bedroom and opened the door. I was immediately swept up into a hug, and had to stifle a yell of surprise.

Edward pulled back to look at me, a mixed expression of joy and an 'Oh my God, did that really happen' look was written all over his face. I giggled; it was so rare that he was ever taken by surprise- especially twice in one day. He bent down and kissed me, an amazing, passionate, searing kiss, and all I could think was that this was such a wonderful moment.

Now, all we needed to do was tell Renee.

**~Aww … Charlie gave Bella his blessing :P How cute. Lol. So, did you like it? How do you think Renee will react? Let me know please! I love hearing your comments and ideas :P Thanks so much for reading~**


	4. Not Anything

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10****_

**~Chapter 3 up and ready :P Were you waiting to see how Renee would react? Well here you go :P**

**Please R&R. It really means a lot … good or bad … I just like to know :P**

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Three - Not Anything

I opened my eyes the next day and saw the familiar foggy light of Forks streaming through my window. Judging by the brightness I'd wager I had slept very late into the day. I glanced over at my clock to see that it was already one. Wow, it had been a long time since I had slept in like this.

"Good morning beautiful," Edward's voice whispered softly in my ear.

I turned myself to face him smiling. "Good _afternoon_ Edward," I corrected him.

His hand caressed my face as he chuckled. After everything that had happened yesterday with Charlie I had needed the rest, and was grateful that Edward had waited patiently for me to wake up on my own. I was always surprised that he never complained or got bored with me.

I smiled at him before exiting the room for my human moment. The hot shower felt wonderful on my tense muscles and I was reluctant to leave, but I wanted to get back to him. I brushed my teeth, combed through my hair quickly, and threw on the dark blue jeans and red tank I had grabbed from my dresser, courtesy of Alice.

I walked back into my room once again to be swept up in his embrace. I sighed; thinking of how I would never tire of being close to him.

"What are you thinking," he asked me not understanding my sigh.

"About how I can't wait to marry you . . . And how much I love you."

He kissed me fleetingly before replying. "You know I love you."

"I know, and I don't think I'll ever understand why."

"Shall I count the ways in which I love thee?" There it was. . . That crooked grin which took my breath away.

"No not right now, maybe later. Right now I think I need some breakfast, because I'm starved."

I laughed, taking Edward's hand and pulling him down the stairs. I knew that if I had said yes he probably would have actually sat there and counted, he was funny like that. How could you not laugh? Although, if he had asked me, as long as he didn't repeat anything I said to Jasper or Emmett, I would have too . . . maybe.

We both were constantly baffled at our relationship. Neither of us could totally comprehend why the other loved us. We just took it, and accepted it. We loved each other too much to dwell on the reasons. Life was too short to focus on the why's and how's of it all, you just had to live.

As I was eating my cereal I started laughing as something occurred to me. Edward was looking at me questioningly, and a little frustrated too, as he often was at the fact that he couldn't hear what I was thinking.

"What's so funny?"

"Well," I began feeling a little silly. "I was just thinking about our relationship again, and how no matter what, we always find our way back to each other. Nothing can keep us apart for long."

"That's wonderful, and so true, but why is it funny?"

"Well it kind of reminds me of that mailman code thing, you know? They will always deliver the mail and not rain, nor snow, nor sleet, nor hail, can stop them. They are very committed to their jobs."

He was still looking at me trying to figure out what that meant, and I started giggling again. After a moment he finally understood and joined in.

"Not vampires, nor werewolves," he spit out, trying to sound serious and failing.

"Nor teenagers, nor gossip," I finished in between my own laughter.

It took a little while before our random outburst faded away into silence. It was odd to joke about things that were in fact very serious and not funny at all, but maybe that's what made it so amusing. After I was done eating breakfast I walked into the living room to grab the cordless and Edward followed.

It was time to call Renee. As I reached down to grab the phone I noticed that the red light was blinking. Oh my God, we had over fifty new voicemail messages.

"I think it's safe to assume Charlie's told his work buddies," he said staring down at the machine.

"Who then told the whole town?"

I knew that word traveled fast around here, but honestly! I had wanted to tell some of them myself, well at least Angela anyway. I was anxious about listening to them. What would they say? Surely, most wouldn't be too fond of the idea.

I knew what two teenagers marrying right out of high school looked like. I knew that it was frowned upon, especially in small towns like this. Edward took my hand as if to reassure me that everything would be fine. I looked at him skeptically, but pressed play. We sat down and began to listen.

Everyone that knew me had called: Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Quil, Embry, Billy, and Seth . . . basically everyone, and their mother, and their mother's mother. They all offered their congratulations. I could tell who sincerely meant it, and who didn't, but at least no one was leaving me hate mail.

By the end I could tell even he was relieved it was over. I was really not looking forward to calling my mother, but now it definitely had to be done. She was the only one left to tell. I dialed my mother's number, and Edward pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair, trying to calm me.

"Hello," my mother's voice answered me on only the third ring.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad you called. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too mom."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Of course she would pick up on the apprehension in my voice. You could hide nothing from her. She was very intuitive.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have something to tell you, and I'm afraid you won't like it . . . That you might get mad."

"Isabella, what have I told you? You can tell me anything darling."

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

I opened and closed my mouth trying to make the words come out, but they wouldn't. I sighed. _Just tell her! What's the worst that can happen? She can't exactly come over and yell at me . . ._

"Well mom you see . . ." I was breathing erratically now. I had seen firsthand the reaction one of my parents had from the news. I was positive that she would take this harder than Charlie. I suddenly wished Jasper was here. I needed to relax.

I decided to just spit it out . . . Get it over with as quick as possible . . . Before I chickened out. "You see mom, me and Edward are going to get married."

Silence.

"In August," I elaborated, trying to get a response out of her.

Nothing.

"Mom, please just listen. You know me. I've thought this through. We both have. We want to be together, and we're ready to get married."

I kept on rambling so I didn't have to listen to the silence. "We already told Charlie. He wasn't thrilled at first . . . he actually ran out of the house and drove off, but even he's given us his blessing. He knows how serious we're taking this. Please mom, say something." I was almost in tears by the time my mother spoke. I was actually about to ask her if she had hung up on me.

"I cannot believe you told your father before me," she replied sounding hurt.

She wasn't screaming, or forbidding me; she was upset, but upset because we had told Charlie first. Wow.

"How could you tell him first," she repeated, sounding flabbergasted.

"W-Well," I stammered. "It was an accident. He heard me and Edward talking on the porch. I wanted you to be the first to know." Whatever soothed her, right?

"Well, okay then. Just tell me when to be there, and I will be."

"What," I asked her bewildered. I was sure this was a dream.

"I'm sorry Bella. You shouldn't be afraid to tell your own mother that you're getting married. I know what I've told you about mine and Charlie's marriage, and marriage in general. You have been very well informed over the years. You know the risks and stuff, and I do know you.

If you weren't one hundred percent sure of something you wouldn't do it. Regardless of what I think, and whether I'd wish you'd wait . . . this is your decision. I know you love him, and that he loves you. I don't doubt that the two of you are sure. I just don't want you to get hurt, baby. I love you. But, if you say he won't, if you believe in him, I'll believe in him too."

The tears were streaming down face, and not stopping as I listened to what my mother had to say. I couldn't believe it.

"I believe in him," I told her, trying to talk through the tears. "I believe in us."

"I love you honey. Thank you for calling me. I'm glad you and Edward want to be together, and that you are happy. The both of you deserve each other." I could hear the tightness in her voice. Probably, like me, trying to hold back tears and failing.

"I love you too mom."

"I assume Edward's parents are taking care of the wedding plans," she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. They insisted on paying . . . Alice is doing most of the planning, I think." I was still uncomfortable with the Cullen's paying for everything, but that's what they genuinely wanted to do, so I had to deal with it. Edward stifled a laugh behind me.

"Oh, I love weddings. I was hoping I could help out." She was clearly disappointed.

"You know what mom; I think Alice could use all the help she can get. She is a little peeved at me for not being apart of all the hoopla, but you know how I am. I bet she'd love it if you gave her a call."

I gave Renee Alice's phone number, and we hung up. Once she heard that she could be apart of it too, she immediately wanted to call her and start girl talking. She had laughed and said she did know how I could be with events like this, but not to worry, because she would make sure it was perfect.

I knew they all would. A surge of joy and love shot through me as I put the phone back in its cradle. This was really happening. I would be getting married. Me and Edward would get our happily ever after. I turned around in his lap, and kissed him square on the mouth. It seemed like nothing could go wrong now.

**~So … what's the verdict? I hope you liked it. Did you like my little mailman joke? I tried … maybe failed. Lol. I thought it was funny anyway :P **

**Please let me know what you think :P Thanks so much for reading!~**


	5. Oh, Alice

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10****_

**~Edited and reuploaded :P I know my chapters are a tad short … especially this one … but I kind of just go with the flow. Lol. Some of them are a lot longer so, don't worry … there are many more words to come :P **

**Please R&R :P **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Four - Oh, Alice

After that day my life had decided to play in fast forward. The invitations had been sent out, and everyone had called the Cullen's to RSVP. I had countless fittings for my wedding dress, and although I had wanted little to do with the actual planning, I'd gotten suckered in.

"Bella, you at least have to decide on the food and cake," Alice pleaded with me. "How am I supposed to know what tastes good? All of it will taste like dirt to me."

There was nothing to do but agree with her. The only person able to actually taste the food was me. I had been dragged to numerous restaurants sampling what felt like thousands of dishes. In the end it wasn't so bad. Edward came with us, and watched in amusement as my stomach was filled to the max.

Alice and Edward were both in agreement when I chose the quaint little Italian restaurant he had first taken me to, to cater the wedding. Eating there was a very different experience from the first, because I was able to fully taste the food this time, and it was genuinely delicious.

Since not everyone ate meat, and it was kind of a pain to find a yummy vegetarian dish, pasta was pretty much the way to go. Alice said it was a good choice because steaks and things of the sort were very heavy and the salad and pasta dish would be just enough. Emmett found it hilarious that we were going vegetarian style, and so did I to tell you the truth. Veggie Vamps and their humor . . .

Looking for the perfect cake was difficult to say the least, but a bit more bearable. Oh, how I love my sugar. Alice wholeheartedly agreed with my choice. We were going to have a mocha flavored cake with espresso flavored butter cream frosting. One sliver had me hooked, and I knew nothing would taste better to me.

Once that was over all of the Cullen women had made sure I got one more human experience before my change.

The bachelorette party.

Me, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Angela, and my mother, had a sleepover at their house. We mused over hair styles for the next day, did manicures and pedicures, and girl talked. It was easy. Fun.

It made sense to have the sleepover there because not only was it the only acceptable place, but the reception would be in their backyard. Why make an extra trip? We all slept in Edward's room; me, mom, and Angie on the bed, Rose on the couch, and Alice on the floor. It really didn't matter where they slept after all.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes to see Renee standing over me with a mug and a bagel. I loved her so much, she always knew exactly what to do.

"Good morning sleepy head," she ruffled my hair in greeting.

"Aw . . . thanks mom," I said, immediately taking a swig of coffee. It was just what I needed. "Where are the girls?"

"They're getting themselves ready before tackling you. We know how much you hate getting up early, plus, we figured your nerves may be a little frazzled . . . We wanted to give you some time to shower and center yourself before the chaos begins."

"That's very-" I began, chocking back a sob. "That's very thoughtful."

"Aw sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong mum. It's just that I love you and the girls so much. I'm so happy. We'll all be family by the end of today."

She hugged me tightly as I let a tear escape. "God, when did I become such a mush-ball?"

"That's what love does to you. Don't feel funny about it Bella. Phil makes me feel exactly the same way. Good lord, you really do love Edward don't you?"

I laughed at her realization. What, did she think I was just doing this for fun? "Very much," was all I answered.

Before either of us had a chance to say anything else Alice entered the room followed by Angie and Rose, and they all were walking with intense purpose. When they stopped in front of me I was instantly reminded of Charlie's Angels: Rose, with a giant box of makeup in hand, Alice with a hairdryer, and Angela with a towel, that she promptly threw in my face demanding that I get in the shower.

I scarfed my bagel down on the way to the bathroom.

It was when I emerged that I finally noticed what everyone was wearing, and holy moly . . . Alice was seriously a guru at making people look amazing, and they all did, even in red.

Angie had her hair half up, half down, soft curls framing her face. Her dress was an apple red sort of color, strapless, with a sash around the waist, which accented her figure nicely. The bottom was a flounced pickup skirt that created a bit of a poof at the bottom. She looked beautiful, like a princess.

Rose's dress was a hotter more vibrant red than Angie's, and her hair was completely slicked back in a tight bun. This dress was also strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, empire waist, and gold broche in the middle of her bust. It fit her like a glove, flowing all the way down to floor. The only word coming to mind was goddess.

Then there was Alice. Like always, her short pixie hair was framing her angelic face beautifully. Her dress was a dark crimson red, also with a sweetheart neckline, but instead of a broche in the middle, there was a knot of fabric leading up to thick halter straps. Right under the bust was a beautiful mixture of lace and beadwork that hugged tightly to her small frame. The bottom of the dress flowed lightly away from her body, ending at her knees. I'd never seen her appear this magical looking in my life, and it completely dazzled me.

After a moment of staring I turned away feeling embarrassed. How could I stand up in front of everyone I knew next to these extraordinary creatures? I also realized with annoyance that by the way I had analyzed their dresses . . . I'd been spending way too much time with Alice. Empire waist? Lace? Beading? Strike me where I stand.

"Where's Renee," I asked, noticing my mother was no longer there.

"She's going to get herself ready, and help set up. She even coerced Angela into helping her. She wants to make sure everything is perfect while we're up here getting you all dolled up." Alice's eyes suddenly lit up with an intensity that was almost scary. She was _really_ looking forward to this.

She grabbed my arm leading me into her room where, I realized, I had never been before. I suppressed a giggle walking inside. This room definitely screamed Alice, and I wondered what Jasper thought of it. Alice had wonderful taste so of course the decoration was stunning, but right in the center of the room was a giant vanity with lighted mirror, and swivel chair. I sighed sitting down as Alice and Rose got to work. This would take a long time.

**~So, what did everyone think? How did I do with the bridesmaid dress descriptions? It was kind of hard, because I was searching online for pictures of dresses, and I finally found three that went perfectly with each one of them. I forgot to save the pictures like a stupid head, but I hope the descriptions were well off enough that you could picture them. Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know :P Thanks for reading~**


	6. You Send Me

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10****_

**~Ch 5 is now edited :P I love this one. I love weddings :P I wish I was there. Lol. I really hope I did Edward and Bella's wedding justice. Please R&R and let me know. Thanks! **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Five - You Send Me

Just like the slumber party before, getting ready for my wedding day wasn't as bad as I had thought. A lot of it was sure as hell uncomfortable, but mostly it was very nice. Alice and Rose chatted animatedly about the day ahead, and kept telling me how wonderful I looked.

They started out with makeup and hairdo, and I couldn't look while it was going on. Everyone was so keen on surprises with me. Of course, the end result was astonishingly beautiful. Alice had chosen a low ponytail leaving a little pouf on top for fullness. My hair lightly curled in the back, and the shorter bangs of my hair lay loose in the front of my face looking really delicate and lovely.

Rose had done a bang-up job on my makeup. Even though we were both on good terms lately I still half believed she might've made me look like a clown on purpose. Instead my lips were done simply with some shiny gloss tinted light pink, because she had wanted my eyes to be the focus today. She went heavy on the shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, never too much, but just enough to give that smoky look.

Alice giggled excitedly at my look of shock. "Jeez guys. I look really nice . . . Thanks." I tried not to choke up as the love suddenly overtook my senses again.

I heard Rosalie sigh in exasperation from the back of the room. I thought I saw a smile hiding behind her eyes as she said "Of course you'd want to cry and ruin your makeup, thank God I thought to use waterproof."

Alice hugged me tightly to her starting to spin me in circles. "Dress time," she almost screamed.

I was very eager for this moment in truth. The dress that she had picked out was without a doubt the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

The top had a sort of cross-over sweetheart neckline. The fabric was bunched all the way down to the skirt of the dress, and hugged tightly to my smaller frame. Over the dress, so not to overexpose myself, was a beautiful lace short jacket. It was almost like a shrug . . . a bolero, I think Alice said. It was very intricately detailed, and met in the middle of my chest.

The bottom part was not what you would call puffy, but full. The satin fabric was bunched up in places all around, and was held in place at the hip by a bow with pearl broche in the middle.

No veil, no over the top hair and makeup, I wanted it to be simple like this. The dress said enough in and of itself. New tears sprang forth as I realized I actually could compete against the beauty of the vampires today. For once in my life I felt . . . totally confident.

We all squealed in the delight as the excitement coursed through us. I hugged each of the girls feeling five years old at our little outburst. Charlie walked in then, and I could hear his intake of breath when he saw me. The girls rushed out to do one last check on their appearance, and to get ready for my big moment.

"You look great Bells," he told me, with such pride. I almost had to choke back another sob of love and joy. _Holy crow . . . I am way too emotional today. I need to pull it together._

"Thanks dad. So do you. Love the tux."

"Yeah," he replied, a little uncomfortably. "I still take jeans any day."

We both heard the familiar wedding march music from behind the closed doors. I sighed with anticipation and a little fear at what I was about to do. I could hear him chuckle beside me.

"Don't worry honey. If you want to bolt I've got my police cruiser awaiting the go-ahead outside."

I shot what I hoped to be some very menacing kind of death glare.

"Whoa sweetie. I was just joking. Kind of . . ."

"That's real nice dad."

Another Charlie chuckle. "I love you kiddo. Don't worry everything will be fine. I'll take care of you. I promise . . . no tripping or anything like that."

I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Thanks dad."

He held out his arm to me, and I reached for him squeezing in nervousness. Opening the doors, I saw Alice and Jasper making their way down the aisle, followed after by Rose and Emmett, then Angela and Ben.

The yard was positively beautiful. Everything was white; the chairs - which were unoccupied at the moment, our family and friends were here, standing and staring at me, although I told myself not to think about that because it would freak me out, the lights - what seemed like thousands of them, strung through the trees all around us looking very romantic, the large canopy top covering us incase it rained, and the aisle runner - cushioning my steps.

"This is it Bella. It's now or never."

"Now," I told him, finally getting a view of my fiancé from the front. I couldn't look at anything but him as we walked slowly toward my destiny. He was breathtaking in his traditional black tux with a red rose pinned to the pocket of his jacket. My favorite, practically heartbreaking grin, was shining full force in my direction.

As I walked back toward the house with my husband my mind was reeling from the ceremony. I barely heard the pastor speak as I stared in awe of Edward. We repeated the vows the priest gave us, the 'I do's' came, and then the rings which were, along with everything else, elegantly lovely. Once he finally reached the 'now you may kiss the bride' part, a smile I'd never seen on Edward's face left me feeling like my heart had stopped.

There was so much love, intensity, and happiness in his gaze I would have cried if I had to look at him any longer. Luckily I got a kiss to keep me quiet. It was full of passion, but short and sweet at the same time. He whispered three of my favorite words ever as he pulled back from our kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you," I replied, never meaning it more than in that moment.

I heard the lovely sound of Edward's lullaby for me as we got closer to the house. Once we were out of sight he picked me up bridal style, and ran at vampire speed up to his bedroom. He placed me on the bed, torturing me with those kisses of his, all over my face, jaw, and neck.

"Umm," I muttered in between his assaults on my body.

"Yes," he mumbled into my neck, sounding very amused.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this now."

"Maybe we should," he pulled back staring into my face. "We're married now . . . and that was the deal, was it not?

It was very hard to think clearly with the way he was looking at me, but I knew that now was not the right time. I wanted our first time to be perfect . . . to take our time . . . not have a quickie in between the ceremony and reception. Besides, as much as I wanted to, I was still very nervous about it.

"We have to go back downstairs in a minute, Edward. We have to make our grand entrance and whatever."

"I suppose you're right," he said, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck, and resting his head there.

"Have I told you how breathtaking you look," he questioned me.

I laughed at his choice of words. Breathtaking was exactly what I had thought of Edward's appearance. "Why no you haven't."

"You do." He picked up his head and stared me straight in the eye as he said it. ". . . Mrs. Cullen."

Alice knocked on our door and came in after a moment. "It's time to introduce the wedding party and newlyweds. Let's go."

We strolled to the top of the stairs, and once again followed behind the girls and their dates as their names were called followed by clapping.

". . . And last but not least . . . the reason we are all gathered today. May I present the newlyweds . . . Mr. and Mrs. Bella and Edward Cullen!" The applause echoed loudly as we descended the stairs.

The space looked magical, like in a movie. Candles, tables, and flowers were everywhere. (Also done in white and red.) As we reached the bottom I could feel the anticipation creeping up on me again. Since Alice had picked everything, minus the food selection of course, I decided that Edward would get to pick the song we danced to.

I grinned happily as I noticed what he had chosen. Shawn Kane's version of 'You Send Me' began to play as we twirled around the dance floor. It was classic, extraordinarily gorgeous, and romantic, just like Edward.

"I know it's kind of out of date, but do you like it? This song reminds me of you so much. The lyrics are perfect for us, I think._ At first I thought it was infatuation, but oh, it's lasted so long, and now I find myself wanting to marry you, and take you home,_" he sang the song in low whispers beside my ear.

"Perfect," I murmured in content.

We kissed through the song, and when it was over everyone clapped in approval. The rest of the night was great. The food was a hit. Charlie was very emotional during our father and daughter dance . . . He cried. A little. Not enough for other people to notice. He made me promise that I wouldn't say anything.

There were lots of speeches about congratulations and new beginnings. Emmett had the whole crowd laughing during his. Edward wasn't too pleased at the way he depicted him; as a nerdy, know it all, also telling a short story about finding Edward at his piano with a bottle of lotion . . . He assured me that that wasn't true. I didn't know if I believed him.

I couldn't help laughing along with everyone else. He seemed a little peeved at me, but quickly got over it once I kissed him. I kissed him for a long time.

"I'll get him back someday soon," Edward told me, once we had broken apart.

He probably would. And then a war would ensue. But honestly, what did you expect when you picked Emmett as your best man?

I was afraid when Alice got up. I had automatically made her my maid of honor, but I hadn't thought of what she might say about me. I didn't want anything like Edward's piano and lotion story. Of course, always the lady, she kept it short and sweet.

"Alice, thank you." I hugged her hard. "I love you sister-in-law."

"I love you too." She hugged me back. "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your parents. Otherwise I would've brought up the AA batteries," she whispered to me lowly, so Edward would not hear.

I blushed bright red, and heard her twinkling laugh. Let's just say there were no AA batteries to be found in the house for a while. Charlie was particularly angry that none of the remotes worked . . . But desperate times call for desperate measures.

She pulled back, and I grinned despite my horror. "Batteries would never have been an issue if you hadn't taken me to that _store_!" I had replaced them all, of course.

Overall, the whole thing went off without a hitch. Edward and I had both gotten what we wanted, and honestly, this was the happiest day of my life so far. Despite all my fears . . . it had been perfect.

**~So ... what did you think? I'm dieing to know :P **

**If you go to my profile page there are links to Bella's hairdo/makeup (courtesy of Kiera Knightley. Lol. I love her style), Bella's amazing wedding dress, Edward's Tux, and the wedding bands :P So, if you're interested … go check it out :P **

**While writing this I listened to 'Untouched' by the Veronicas. If you haven't heard it already you should go check it out just because its a great song … not that it really has anything to do with this story … but it is awesome ... and listen to 'You Send Me' It is so lovely. It's going to be my song when I get married. Lol. **

**Alrighty then … go check out the wedding dress if nothing else. I saw this and instantly thought (besides - MINE) that it fit Bella perfectly. Do you agree? **

**Thanks so much for reading!~**


	7. Didn't See That One Coming

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10****_

**~Cool beans. Another chapter done :P Short, but to the point. Lol. Please R&R … it's what keeps me updating. I love to hear all the feedback :P **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Six - Didn't See That One Coming

The next week was, for lack of a better word, fabulous. Edward and I got the whole house to ourselves while the rest of the Cullens went on a little 'camping trip' to give us some privacy. I wanted to stay at home. I told Edward we could take a proper honeymoon trip later on.

For the first time in forever we just got to be together. We didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing . . . anything, curfews, or impending doom, because I would be making my change very shortly. The Volturi wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

Our honeymoon wasn't what one would call typical. We did consummate our marriage on the wedding night, but never again after that. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep control again, because it had been very difficult, almost unbearable, the first time around.

A couple of things had gotten broken during our rendezvous; a lamp, a vase full of lush pink and white roses, the posts on our bed . . . But he never hurt me. Just like I told him he wouldn't.

Every moment we spent together that night was wonderful. Perfect. I'd never been so nervous about anything in my life, but Edward took good care of me. It's one thing to read about it, or think about it, but another thing entirely to experience it.

It was a little painful at first, but not as much as I'd feared. And a lot more intense than I'd imagined. There was no awkwardness between us. We'd wanted this for a very long time. I wanted it again, but I didn't push him. I could tell he was scared. Besides, we had forever right?

Instead I held on to the blissful memories of that night. We kissed and cuddled a lot, watched movies, ate . . . well I did anyways, and talked. We rarely got to sit down and just talk about nothing. Not since the beginning of our relationship. It was simple, wonderful, and I would cherish these days forever. I thought it would be smooth sailing from here on out because the only thing left to worry about were the Volturi, and I would be turned within the next couple of weeks anyway . . . piece of cake.

That is what I thought until the final day of honeymooning, when I woke up in a frenzy with the overwhelming urge to vomit. I got up that morning feeling lightheaded and dizzy. When I had tried to sit up the nausea hit me like a tidal wave, causing me to immediately bolt into the bathroom.

Edward was quickly by my side, smoothing back my hair with one hand, and massaging my shoulders with the other. If I wasn't so distracted I would've been completely mortified by his presence, but it was also nice that he cared to sit there with me. I could sense how extremely worried he was because he knew that I barely ever got sick.

I was by no means a vampire. My plain looks, and uncanny clumsy abilities proved as much. The only possible way I did compare was in my freakishly healthy immune system. This was something bad.

I got up to brush my teeth then slid back down to the floor exhausted. I slumped against the toilet thankful that it was over, and Edward, bless his soul, passed me a glass of water after a short moment. I sipped it slowly, testing my body as he pressed a wet towel to my forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. You are the one who had to sit and watch it after all. Sorry by the way . . . I know that was pretty gross."

"Are you seriously apologizing right now," he asked me in a way that questioned my sanity.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled me up into his arms and walked us back over to the bed. As he laid me down one of his elbows dug into my chest.

"Ugh," I breathed in pain.

I could see the alarm shoot through him as he asked me what was wrong.

"I don't know Edward; maybe it was the fact that you just punched me in the boob!"

"What are you talking about?" He was obviously confused. "I barely touched you."

I couldn't even think about his answer before I was on my feet and running toward the bathroom again. What the heck was happening to me? I realized as I finished the second round that he hadn't followed me this time. I was partly relieved and partly worried because he never left me alone when anything was wrong with me. The worry feeling increased as I reentered the room and saw his face.

"What's wrong," my voice raised in panic. Did he know something I didn't?

He was instantly by my side. "Calm down love," he whispered in my ear. He gave a minute while my heart slowed.

"Could you do me a favor," he asked with that dazzling voice of his.

"Anything," I replied.

"I need to ask you a couple of questions. Do you think you can just answer yes or no for me?"

"Sure. " I felt uneasy about this, but what could I do? I already told him I would do anything, and I would never go back on any promise I made to him.

"Besides your sickness this morning, how else have you been feeling . . . any headaches?"

"Yeah, right now actually."

"Backaches?"

"Really bad." Everything was aching right now. I still wasn't sure where he was going with this.

An indescribable emotion marked his face as he asked the next question.

"Have you been feeling any tenderness in your . . . chest?"

I thought back to just a few minutes ago, because until then I hadn't noticed anything. I felt one trying to check it out, and regretted it right away.

"Most definitely."

For a very brief moment a flash of anger crossed his face, but was replaced by something that looked kind of like sadness, confusion, horror, and awe, all wrapped up into one. It was such an unusual expression it almost made you want to laugh. Or take a picture.

After what felt like hours of waiting I couldn't take the silence anymore.. "Edward, will you please tell me what you're thinking?"

"Hold on a minute," he replied, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyelids. "I have one more to ask first."

"Okay . . ." I was getting impatient now.

"Please, make sure you answer me honestly."

"Don't I always?" I was hurt that he thought otherwise.

"I know you do, but no matter what . . . whether you think I'll be mad or sad, just tell me the truth."

He was waiting for me to give him the affirmative, but I was very apprehensive now, feeling the nausea coming back to me. Instead I stood there staring at him and waited.

"Besides me, you haven't been with anyone else have you?"

I could tell how much effort it took Edward to ask me that. For a moment I couldn't even breathe let alone answer him. How could he question me like that? We were married after all, and I'd shown him time and time again that no one else was of interest to me.

My eyes watered heavily as I tried to speak, as I tried to defend myself, but I couldn't seem to get anything out. So I simply answered him with a shake of my head. As fast as his vampire speed could take him, Edward was holding me to him once again. Stroking my hair, and kissing the tears from my cheeks, as he tried to calm me.

"I'm sorry Bella," he breathed against the skin on my neck. "I know you would never . . . but when I was gone . . . you and Jacob . . ."

"You would know if I had," I reassured him. But he wasn't paying much attention. He was still mumbling to himself. It was scaring me.

". . . Nothing else makes sense really . . . I don't know how this could happen, but all the signs-"

"Edward, what the hell is going on," I demanded, cutting him off. He just wasn't making any sense.

"I'm sorry Bella," he repeated again. "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." The remorse in his voice was so heartbreaking that I felt helpless to do anything else, but forgive him. He was the love of my life after all.

"It's alright." I sat down next to him on the bed, bringing one hand to up to cup his face. "But, I don't really understand why you even asked. I mean, what does my having headaches have to do with me sleeping with someone else?"

"Bella, you really can't guess?"

I groaned as I tried to come up with something, anything, to explain the way he was acting. What did we know? Well, I'm aching all over the place, which is weird, and I'm vomiting, which could just mean a stomach bug or something. Except . . . what kind of sickness do you get that makes your breasts as sore as mine were?

I glued my eyes to his as everything began to make sense to me. He could see the change in my face and waited patiently for me to voice my conclusion out loud. Oh. My. God.

"I'm pregnant," I choked out looking questioningly to him for a confirmation.

"Carlisle is the only person, who can confirm it for sure, but I've been alive for a long time, and I've spent some of that time in the medical field. Bella, I don't know how this happened, but I'm pretty sure," he paused for a minute trying to give me a little time to soak it in. "I think you are pregnant."

The pause didn't help one bit. As soon as those last words left his mouth, I felt my consciousness start to slip away. How was I pregnant?

"Shit," I breathed. If there was ever a time for curse words it was now. Everything in my world quickly turned into a black abyss, and I could no longer see, feel, nor think.

**~Bella's pregnant? WTF? Lol. Sorry I skipped over the honeymoon, but I've never written a lemon, and I'm kind of wary about it, so the wedding night was out … and the only important thing that happens during it is Bella finding out … so … **

**I hoped you liked it :P Please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!~**


	8. Theories

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10 ****_

**~Chapter 7 back up :P Yay! I changed the way Carlisle explains how Bella is preggers. I forget what I wrote before . . . But I know it was a crap explanation. So I used Stephanie's :P But it's okay. Whatevs. Lol. Please R & R! Thanks. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Seven - Theories

The first thing I heard when I woke up was Edward's sigh of relief somewhere to the right of me. My eyes fluttered open, heavy with exhaustion, to see all of the Cullens standing around me with expressions ranging from concern, to horror, to anger . . . Anger from one of them in particular. Actually, anger wasn't an accurate enough description for the look Rosalie was giving me. It was so inaccurate; I nearly began crying right there as everything sunk in again.

"Everyone but Carlisle, please leave," Edward instructed the others though clenched teeth. I didn't think he was feeling that stable either.

I wanted to say something, to let him know I wanted them to stay. We were officially a family now, and I was still very firm on not wanting to come between anyone. I loved his parents, brothers, and sisters so much. I never meant to cause problems between them.

"Why should we," Rosalie spit out. "She's nothing but a cheating liar."

Almost before she could finish her sentence Edward had her pushed up against the wall. I did not expect this strong of a reaction from him, as he grasped at her neck and squeezed. Emmett, just as quickly, had him off of her. I heard growls reverberate around the room.

"Don't you ever say that about her again."

"Why not? It's true, Edward . . . you can't have kids!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle began smoothly. "Be quiet a moment, please. All of you should follow Edward's advice for now, and go. I have to examine Bella and find out exactly what's going on."

She answered his plea by stomping her way out through the door, followed out by a disheartened looking Emmett - he was usually all for picking a fight, but not with his brother. Esme quietly went next, and Jasper proceeded, frowning from all of the dark emotions. Before Alice departed as well, she turned to the three of us.

"You know Edward, you did ask her something similar," she said knowingly. "It's not that wrong of a presumption. Cut her some slack."

"Alice," he warned her.

"I know she didn't. She would never. Plus I would've seen it." She was actually winking at me! "Bella, I'm not mad. I love you little sister. Congrats," she finished, skipping lightly out the room.

I felt a little better watching her leave, but the horror of what was happening to me was far too great to ignore right now. Tears filled my eyes as I sought Edward's face. His eyes were telling me how scared he really was, but behind that was love, and possibly . . . happiness? He hugged me reassuringly as I clung to him for support.

"Bella, don't worry. Only Rose is upset. Alice, and the others . . ." He paused and chuckled. "They're just confused, and a little scared."

"_They're _scared," I questioned, in complete exasperation. "This isn't happening to _them._"

"I know sweetheart. Come with me to my office and I'll check you out and try and figure out how this happened okay?" I was so grateful for Carlisle.

I nodded, and Edward helped me stand up. Carlisle must have picked up some supplies while I was passed out. There was one of those table chair things they use for examinations, a couple weird looking machines, and new tools, scattered into a cluster in the back.

"Put on this hospital gown, and have a seat." He instructed, turning around to give me some privacy. Due to all the soreness I was enduring, Edward gently helped me out of my clothes and into the gown. I sat down on the chair when I was finished and Carlisle went to work.

After a time he told me what we already knew was the truth.

"How could this have happened? Vampires can't have children . . . right?" I couldn't help ask the question aloud. How was this possible?

"Yes, as far as we know a vampire cannot have children," Carlisle mused quietly.

Edward's gaze on his father was confused, but after a moment became thoughtful. "That makes sense," He said. "It's really the only explanation."

"What," I was feeling very agitated. I was the one pregnant, and no one was telling me anything.

"Well," Carlisle began, switching into his professional doctor's tone of voice. "Your relationship with Edward . . . as far as we know . . . it's a first. So, of course no one would even think about this possibility. You know how much the female body needs to change, grow, and adapt in order to have a child . . . and seeing as our kind isn't capable of doing that there is no way for a female vampire to conceive . . ."

I nodded letting him know it was alright to continue.

"The male gender on the other hand does not change. They are pretty much always able to produce offspring. I've seen cases where men in there eighties are still fathering children. So, I guess if you think about it . . . why would a man making the change . . . Lose that during the process? I can't be certain, but that is my theory."

It took me about five minutes to fully process everything. Carlisle and Edward sat in silence waiting until I was ready. I was still in shock, still unsure of how I felt about this exactly . . . how Edward felt. I made sure my voice would not shake before I spoke. I could sort through my feelings later. Right now I had questions that needed answers.

"Why am I so sick? It's only been a week since we first -" I trailed off self consciously.

"That's a bit more of puzzle if you can believe it," he laughed quietly for a second. "There's really no way to tell how this child will end up being part human and vampire. You appear to be one month pregnant already, and it's only been a week since conception. Your body is processing this at an abnormally quick rate. Again, I can't be sure, but my guess is that instead of nine months, you should be ready to give birth in about nine weeks. That's something to do with Edward being a vampire, I assume."

Carlisle was beginning to really frighten me. Nine weeks? It took me a couple more minutes to take that in.

Finally I felt myself let out a half smile. "It shouldn't really surprise me. I mean, you guys do everything super fast anyway, right? Running, talking, thinking, driving . . ."

"True," Edward agreed, grinning just as slight.

The mood sobered once more as the good doctor began again. "We still don't know a lot Bella. Like, how this will affect you . . . Will you able to carry to term? Being part vampire, will it be able to grow up normally, or stay a newborn?" He was really freaking me out now. I usually loved how honest he was with me, but for once I wished he would not think out loud. "There's so much we need to keep an eye on. Alice will be able to help with that. Unless, and I hate to ask this but, unless you don't want to carry the baby." It was his turn to trail off embarrassed.

I hadn't even thought of that, to be honest. Before I even considered it my mind was already made up. Looking to Edward's face I saw so many things. Love, devotion, acceptance if that was what I chose to be happy, but hurt and disappointment as well.

Being on this Earth so long made you lonely often, and although he didn't say it, I could tell what the hurt look was about. He wanted to do this with me . . . and he would definitely make an excellent father. If I was able to give him that, than of course I would.

"No Carlisle, I want to keep my - our baby." I corrected myself, taking the palm of my love's hand and kissing it gingerly.

"Although," I continued nervously. "I'll have to stay away from Rosalie for the next nine weeks."

"She'll get over it," Edward said, with a bite. He was still mad, but softened out as he continued. "You know what happened to her back then, and she's still just as bitter about it now. It's hard wanting the one thing you can't have, especially when someone close to you can."

We could all relate to that.

"Well, I guess we'd better go downstairs and have a chat with the rest of them." Carlisle looked just as uncomfortable as I felt. I tried hard to suppress the giggle I felt coming, but was unsuccessful. I found myself still unable to stop a minute later.

"What's so funny," Edward asked, clearly not understanding.

"This whole situation- "I gasped out, finally able to take a breather. "-Is completely ridiculous. Rosalie is going to murder _me_, my father is going to murder _you_ because obviously he's going to think this happened a while ago if I'm pregnant now, and now I have to delay my change because I can't while I'm pregnant. Plus, let's not forget that the _Volturi_ are coming at any given moment." It was crazy.

Edward joined in with a hysterical fervor to match mine. Carlisle was frowning at the two of us as we soaked in the rest of this disaster. There was joy at the family we were making, but complete terror at what else was to come. As we prepared to talk with the rest of the family I couldn't help thinking one thing over and over again.

Would the madness ever end? I had a bad feeling that the answer was no. No, it wouldn't.

**~So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. I know this wasn't that interesting, but I promise that the next chapter is better :P lol. Thank so much for reading. Please, leave me a review :P I love them.~**


	9. Burning Bridges

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10 ****_

**Hey guys :P Hope you're excited to see another chapter up. I am :P lol. I like when I can get things done on time :P So, here's chappy 8 which I think is pretty cool … It's a little sad, and really messed up, but I hope you like it :P Please R&R and let me know.**

**As I was trying to think of a chapter name for this … a MEST song started on my play list … Burning Bridges … it's really good :P Go have a listen. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Eight - Burning Bridges

Our trip down to the living room almost felt like a walk of shame. Even Carlisle and Edward were taking normal human time getting there. Another wave of nausea hit me, and I thought how this would probably be a new constant feeling in my life. How many upsetting conversations would I have to go through?

Esme was sitting on the loveseat, patting the empty side to her right, for Carlisle to take his place. Alice was sitting on the floor in Jasper's lap while he hugged her tightly. Rosalie and Emmett were glued together on the couch, leaving enough space for myself and Edward to sit. I gulped in relief. At least I would not have to look Rose directly in the eye during this.

"What the hell is going on," Emmett demanded. He sounded tired.

Carlisle told them I was pregnant, and tried to explain his theories on the situation. After all, no answer was concrete. He explained to them that I clearly had not slept with anyone else.

"How do you know?" Rosalie really didn't trust me.

I wasn't angry with her. I could see where she was coming from. I knew, depending on the guys' _size,_ that you could still bleed . . . even if you weren't a virgin. Edward would probably . . . I couldn't even finish the thought in my head. I knew I was blushing.

"We just do," Edward growled his reply.

"Calm down," Jasper pleaded with his brother. "There's too much emotion here. Please don't add all that extra anger . . . you did ask the same thing."

"I know my Bella. I know that even if I'm not sure why most of the time, that she loves me. We married each other, for Gods sake! When I left . . . I unknowingly placed Jacob in charge of her. What happened between them . . . it happened.

I know how hard it was for her to stay with me at first, so for just a second I thought . . . maybe she slipped up. She is human.

I wouldn't be happy of course, but if that's what she wanted . . . and besides, if it was true, I think it's important to know the whole truth. Lies . . . White lies . . . Whatever. They're all crap."

I was floored. Edward just said crap? He cursed? Wow.

"The truth is the truth," he began again. "And if you try and lie it always comes back to bite you. I'd rather know that she was pregnant by Jacob than think it's mine. If she wanted to stay with me I'd be there and raise the child. If she didn't . . . well that's why I needed to ask her; for her happiness and my own."

The silence filling the room was, quite honestly, a little eerie. That's how quiet it was. I was blown away by his confession. He loved me that much . . . there was no question whatsoever, and even though we were now married, he would still let me go in the drop of hat if that's what I needed to be happy. This made me feel both good and bad. I didn't want to think about the double meaning in his last words.

Rosalie recovered first. "I'm sorry," she sighed, reluctantly. "I know she wouldn't cheat on you Edward. I can't help some of my old instincts. This subject is a tad bit tough for me."

"That still doesn't make it-"

"It doesn't make it right, I know. I'm sorry Bella, really. I haven't been treating you as much of a sister have I? I just get . . . jealous." She admitted sounding sheepish.

It still amazed me when Rose was so candid about her feelings, especially in the here and now, with her whole family present. How could I be upset with her?

"It's alright Rosalie," I choked out a whisper. Edward looked less inclined to forgive, but his battle stance eased up into something more casual.

"So, any more comments," Esme asked her children in a dangerous tone.

A chorus of shaking head answered back. Only Alice remained still.

"Alice?"

"Only one," she smiled simply. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" Her grin was starting to take on an Alice look I knew all to well.

"Do you know what this means?"

"I can guess . . ."

"Baby shower," she sang in pure delight.

A roomful of laughter, congratulations, and planning zoomed around me. They might be worried, but at least they were all pleased . . . mostly anyway. My mother and father would be another story.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

We left the house soon afterward, heading out to the market for groceries. Charlie wanted me to search through my room and make sure I hadn't left anything important behind. I would continue to stock up the refrigerator for as long as possible, and make sure he was well fed.

Once he arrived home from work I would have to tell him our news. A nice home cooked meal was usually the trick to buttering him up. Hopefully today would be no exception. The anxiety was overwhelming.

We parked in the driveway, and I began swooping up the bags out of the back. Edward immediately stole them from my hands telling me I was to do no heavy lifting. He was so protective of me and I loved it, but the bags really weren't much at all, light as a feather really. We hadn't gotten that much . . . or that's what I though until we began to unload them onto the kitchen counter.

Contrary to the weightless feeling bags, our haul covered all of the countertops. We had stocked up on cans and cans of food, juices, sodas, meat to fill up the freezer, and some perishables. This would keep him content for a while. We even picked him out a whole bunch of different kinds of Ramen noodles. They were easy to cook, even made microwave ready, easy cleanup, and no messing up on Charlie's part.

He speedily put everything in its place, leaving out only what was needed for dinner. I was pulling out the big guns tonight by making Chicken A La King. The only thing made from complete scratch was going to be the mashed potatoes, because it would be a travesty to use anything else. We had bought a whole cooked chicken from the deli, some cream of mushroom soup, and some peapods.

I put on a pot of water and started to peel the potatoes when, for a second time, I found my hands empty.

"Edward," I whined petulantly. "I can at least peel the potatoes you know."

He smirked at my downcast expression. "I know love, but I figured it would be quicker for me, and at least I could help with dinner."

I sighed in agreement waiting for him to start. Before I even began to realize he had moved, all of them were peeled. I let out a loud chuckle.

"You were right, that was _a lot _faster."

"Make sure you mention that to Charlie when he gets home. Maybe he'll hate me a little less when he finds out."

When the water was boiling he lightly dropped them in, and we waited for them to cook through. To pass the time we headed up to my room to see what I had not yet taken. In my haste before the wedding I had only taken clothes, but my knick knacks were still all around.

I only filled one box when I was finished. Books and cds, including the one Edward had made for me, littered the inside. There was an envelope filled with pictures stashed under my mattress that I grabbed quickly so I wouldn't forget. These images cataloged my time in Forks with various images of friends, the Cullens, Charlie, but mostly a lot of me and Edward. At the graduation after-party it was a tradition to pass around photos you've taken throughout the year and give them to your friends to remember you by.

Most of them had come from Angela. During our senior year she had really struck up an interest in photography and took every opportunity available for picture taking. Each image given to me had little notes on the back from her with our inside jokes, or just sentimental sayings. Of course I would remember her. Even without the pictures.

We had the box out in Edward's Volvo by the time the potatoes were done. He had them mashed perfectly in about five seconds, leaving the butter and seasoning to me. I got the casserole dish out and poured the cream of mushroom soup, and peapods inside. Scooping out half of the taters, I mixed everything together, smoothing it into one even layer at the bottom.

As I opened up the chicken, the smell hit me, and I had to step back.

"Edward," I cautioned him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," he replied kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you." I hated these random bouts of sickness. One teensy smell could set if off, and I was so grateful he was there and willing to help me.

I watched him meticulously shred the chicken with a knife. He piled on a hearty layer of chicken leaving me the rest of the potatoes. I spread out the other half on top, sprinkling some of those crunchy onion bits over it. Charlie loved those. A layer of shredded cheese was the last topping, and in the oven it went.

"One of my finer works," I joked.

I heard him emit a small chuckle from behind me. "Charlie will appreciate it."

"I hope so. Plus, this will keep him for a couple of days before he has to worry about anything."

The Cullens and I had decided that it was best to tell my parents. I couldn't just disappear after my honeymoon. That would only mean trouble for them. We still hadn't worked out all of the details on how I would explain it, or how fast it was happening, but Carlisle had assured me we would come up with something.

A high level of panic came over me as I heard his cruiser pull into the driveway. This was it. He entered the house, probably smelling the food, because he shouted my name in question as he shut the door behind him.

"We're in here dad," I called back to greet him.

"Hey Bells," he hugged me stepping into the kitchen. "Hey Edward. What's that I smell cooking?"

"Chicken A La King," I told him feeling proud.

"Ah, you mean Chicken a La Bella?"

"Yup, with the crunchy onions and everything."

"Good woman."

Laughter quickly filled the room, but was gone a moment later. I was going to wait till after he had eaten, but it was killing me. I had to cut right to the chase if I was going to say anything.

"Dad, we need to talk to you."

"Alright," he agreed with a look of skepticism at my tone.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, waiting for the men to follow. Edward sat beside me on the couch and Charlie in his chair. Without another word I grabbed the phone, put it on speaker, and dialed my mother's number.

"What are you doing," my dad asked, confused.

"Calling mom." He definitely knew something was going on now.

"Hello," she answered on the third ring.

"Hi mom, are you busy?"

"Not for you, honey. What's up?"

Edward and I are sitting here with Charlie; we have something we need to tell you." My stomach churned as the announcement time drew closer.

"Are you kids alright," she asked concerned.

"We're all okay. Don't worry."

"Okay . . . then what's going on?"

I sucked in a deep breath, avoiding looking directly at my father, and tried to put on a brave face. Edward squeezed my hand lovingly finally giving me the courage to spit it out.

"I'm pregnant."

It was as if somebody had pressed the mute button in my world. There was no sound as the two of them tried to absorb this new development. I chanced a glance at Charlie, regretting it the moment I got a good look at his face. Horrified was not a deep enough word for his expression.

All of a sudden a chorus of yelling wove all around me from the both of them. I guess the food bribery wouldn't help after all. My eyes were stinging as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

I couldn't really hear everything they were saying as they were talking at the same time, but I heard bits and pieces.

"Following in our footsteps-"

"Too young for a baby-"

"That's why you married him-"

"What happened to our innocent little girl?"

"Bad influence on our daughter-"

"Taken advantage of-"

"Good for nothing Cullens-"

_Good for nothing Cullens? Seriously? _That was the last straw for me. I stood up from the couch a bit too quick for my body's liking. Edward held on to my side as I swayed from the dizziness.

"Enough!" I couldn't help the scream that flew through my lips. And I didn't want to.

I pulled him along behind me as we strode toward the door. Renee and Charlie were still yelling about this and that, but he paused briefly watching me leave.

"Where are you going?" He sound perplexed.

"I don't have to deal with this, dad. This is not Edward's fault. Not everything that happens is to be blamed on him. He is a good man, and we love each other. We're going to have a child together and be a real family. If you can't accept it, than that is your loss."

"It's not a _loss_ Isabella. This is ridiculous! I cannot believe that the two of you." He was outraged.

"Yeah," my mom agreed, putting her two cents in. "What about school, what about your dreams? This is not what we wanted for you."

"This is what I want. Can you deal with that?"

"No," they both replied simultaneously.

I could not believe that they were being such hypocrites. It seemed to them that I was making the same mistakes they did, but shouldn't that make them a bit more compassionate toward me? Instead, they were pushing me away. My own parents wanted nothing to do with me.

"Mom . . . Dad . . . the two of you are going to be grandparents. Don't you want to be in your grandchild's life?"

I could feel Edward stiffen beside me, probably hearing more than the simple 'no' they both gave me. I didn't even want to guess the extent at what he was really thinking. This was already too much hurt for me to handle.

"Okay then. Do not call me if you change your mind. I don't want to hear it. Goodbye Renee. Goodbye Charlie." With one last look at my old home I turned around and opened the door.

"Oh yeah," I recalled, in a defeated tone. "Don't forget to take your dinner out of the oven in 10 minutes or it will burn." I didn't look back as I instructed him. I just kept on walking and shut the door to my old life behind me forever.

**~How could Charlie and Renee do that? It's so messed up, I know. But, what do you think? Did you like it? Do you think they'll change their minds? Or is this Bella's clean break? Please let me know what you think :P Thanks so much for reading.~**


	10. I Think This Chapter's Mostly Filler

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10 ****_

**~So, since the last couple chapters have been really awful for Bella I decided to write something fluffy for her :P She needs a little more happiness right now. I think this is funny and sweet :P Hopefully you like it and think so too :P Please R&R and let me know. **

**And I don't know if any of you are Buffy fans, but the chapter title is a little something from Buffy :P In 'Once More With Feeling' (The musical episode) Willow isn't really a singer, but when she does . . . Hers are so funny. Something along the lines of "I think that this line's mostly filler." :P I love it! If you haven't seen it, you should. It's amazing. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Nine - I Think This Chapter's Mostly Filler

Something loud woke me up the next morning, and sitting up, I knew that whoever had done that was about to get it. Coming home from Charlie's last night had been a great pity party indeed. In fact it even included complimentary sympathetic Cullen looks thrown in for good measure.

Although, you had to hand it to Esme for trying. I was embraced in a tight Emmett feeling hug the minute I stepped through the door. It was nice to know she cared. That at least one of my parental figures did.

She tried to make me see the positives by telling me how everything would be a lot easier now. I wouldn't have to explain the weirdly quick pregnancy, or my lengthy absence in Alaska, which is one less thing I had to deal with.

"A clean break is good," she had told me.

I appreciated the effort, really I did, but it didn't do much good. After a minute Edward took me up to our room and held me while I cried. I never wanted things to end on bad terms with my parents, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it.

Sleeping on it, I decided that I would try and think positive. Was it really better to end on good terms and then feel like a jerk later? Maybe this _was_ for the best.

So, after a minute of sitting in the gloomy fog of light that was Forks, I became aware of one crucial thing. There was a severely _funky _smell wafting through this room. I opened the door to investigate, following the smell down the hallway and onto the stairs. By the time I reached the last step I realized what it was. Something was burning!

I ran straight for the kitchen in utter panic. When the entrance loomed into view I stopped short in surprise. Inching forward to get a closer look, the most absurd sight stood before me.

On the floor, and covered in what I assumed was flour, because it was either that or a lot of cocaine . . . were my husband and sister-in-law.

"Jeez Edward, I told you I had it."

"Alice. I was closer. Why couldn't you just let me catch it?"

"I told you already. Now, get off me."

Ah, that was it. I must've heard them crash into each other from upstairs and woken up. But, what were they doing in here?

"Would you mind explaining to me what you two are doing?"

They were both startled into silence at my question. Apparently, they were too busy arguing to hear my approach. Taking a moment to survey the kitchen, the extent of the damage was very clear.

The once beautifully crafted marble countertops were invisible under their sea of mess. Bowls, dishes, egg shells, and some kind of pale looking batter, littered the areas.

"Alice, Edward . . . Why are you guys cooking," I asked, with shock. That was one of the most ludicrous ideas. A vampire cooking . . . anything? _Ha._

If it was possible Edward appeared even more mortified, while Alice threw me a sheepish grin instead.

"We wanted to make you breakfast. Sort of a 'sorry your parents are being so awful, but congratulations on the baby' kind of meal. "

"Seriously?"

The fact that Alice of all people would take the chance of sullying her clothes to cook something she can't even eat, for _me_, was such a huge thing. Before I knew it my eyes were watering with love and gratitude. Sure, I was being a little over emotional, but it was because of the stupid hormones.

Edward was by my side in less than two seconds. Right then was one of those moments I was ecstatic that he was my husband. Embracing me in a hug, he always, without fail, brightened up my day.

"What're you making exactly," I sniffled out a little pathetically, after calming down.

"Well," Edward kissed the tip of my nose before continuing. "We figured something with directions was best, because tasting for seasoning or whatever wouldn't be a problem."

"Very logical," I urged him on with a smile.

"Of course Alice wanted to do something extravagant. Eggs Benedict I believe."

I couldn't even help but giggle at that.

"Too many components though," she jumped in. "You have your back turned for one minute and everything could get ruined. The eggs, the sauce . . . Would be unfixable." She seemed disappointed in admitting defeat.

"That's alright," I tried to console her. "I don't need all that. You've seen my choice for cereals in the morning. Easy peasy."

"Exactly." She was instantly very passionate. "You need some real food once in a while, Bella. Especially since my little niece or nephew is in there. You _will_ feed your baby."

"What did you choose?" I would ignore Alice's comment on my nourishment.

I ate just fine. After all, who was she to talk about variety? What of her eating habits? Okay, maybe not the same thing.

"Pancakes," she squealed, in excitement. _Gosh_, did she seem bipolar sometimes, or what? You had to love her.

"Pancakes are awesome. Where are they?"

Alice pointed to the island in the middle of the room. There, on a pedestal of sorts, sat two of the craziest looking pancakes I'd ever seen. Next to them was a glass of milk, butter and syrup, and a glass of orange juice with some ice, just the way I liked it. The main course might not look, or taste, all that appetizing, but it really was the thought that counts.

I guess the look on my face told her something negative though, because she had this downtrodden expression plastered on her face. I couldn't even stand it.

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to. There's cereal in the cabinet."

How could I possibly say no to that? Careful not to trip, while avoiding the floor gunk, I made my way over to the island. Snatching my breakfast away, I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Don't be silly, Alice. I can't pass this up."

I began piling condiments onto my meal while Edward chuckled quietly from behind me. He was laughing, so at least he wasn't hurt by my hesitation. I turned around trying to find his face when something caught my eye.

"Why are there pancakes on the ceiling?"

"We were having a flip the flap jack contest," Edward told me with a mischievous grin. "To see who could flip the highest. Clearly, not such a good idea."

A lighthearted giggle was my only response.

"You really don't have to eat that, love. We'll understand."

"Hush," I mumbled.

Diving right in and taking a bite, they both awaited my answer patiently. Now, by no means did this look any good, but to my surprise it was absolutely . . . "Wonderful."

"Really," they asked, clearly as shocked as I was, in perfect unison.

"I'm just as surprised. No offense guys. But yeah, these freaking rock."

By the time I was finished I had already watched my two best friends argue, and almost slip during the clean up, but it had gotten done in no time. The only thing that took them a bit longer was getting the dried cakes off the ceiling. There were a lot of them.

A new fit of giggles came forth remembering the image of them on the floor tangled in each other. I tried to picture Edward putting the batter together, and flipping the pancakes in triumph, only to be thwarted by that dastardly ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, I would've loved to see you in that contest, Edward. Where is a video camera when you need one?"

"I knew you would," Alice answered, jumping up and down in delight. "This is why I used my handy-dandy camera phone."

"Alice," came Edward's warning tone. "You better not have."

Without even waiting for her to say something a pursuit ensued. He began chasing her around the room while her dancer like form sprinted quickly ahead of him. Before he could catch up, the phone was tossed into my hands.

"Bella," he dragged out my name in a pleading voice.

"Oh come on, Edward, I want to watch it. Plus, you wouldn't do anything, like trying to take the phone away from me . . . that could potentially hurt me, or the baby, right?" That was a sneaky thing to say, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Of course not," he sighed in defeat. He knew his strength.

I jumped up, hugging him around the neck for minute. Kissing him lightly on the temple, I turned away from him, and began playing the video. Such priceless entertainment. YouTube anyone? In the middle of our playback, I heard Edward's phone ring from inside his pocket. I pressed pause on the video so he could answer it. Who could be calling at this hour?

**~So, there you go :P Edward and Alice made Bella breakfast :P I would love to see Alice's phone video … that would be epic. Lol. What did you think? Funny? Not so much? Who is calling Edward? Whatever you think … please let me know :P I crave the reviews. They make me so happy :P Thanks so much reading!~**


	11. Out With the Old, In With the New

_**** Updated as of 12-27-10 ****_

**~Hey guys :P Another chapter back up :P Thank God. Lol. You find out who's calling Edward … and a little about what's going on with Jacob. Remember, at the end of Eclipse he ran off on his own, and no one has seen him since. I went a little left field with Jake's story, but I hope you like it, and don't think it's too lame. Please R&R. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Ten: Out with the Old, In with the New

"Hey Seth." Edward's face instantly brightened up.

It was still a little weird to me that they talked. After the fight with Victoria the two of them had become close. They didn't hang out together, because we all knew how much of a problem the werewolves and some of the Cullens would have with that. They still managed to call and keep in touch with each other though.

I liked Seth, so I didn't mind really, but it just reminded me of the pack every time they did speak. Thinking of the werewolves always made my mind wander to one in particular. Jacob. So, you can see how that might be a little bit of a tough thing to dwell on.

Thinking about Jake gave me anxiety so bad . . . that for the umpteenth time I felt myself becoming nauseous. _Bathroom time!_ I came out after a few short minutes to find Edward was already off the phone, and having a very heated looking discussion with Alice.

The both of them swiftly became silent as they saw me, and I felt vastly confused looking at their faces. Edward's was very reserved and undecipherable, while Alice's was a plethora of emotions. The anger was what scared me the most. When she got riled up there was no hope for you.

"What's going on?" I almost didn't want to know.

"Love, why don't we go upstairs and talk," he whispered, grabbing my arm.

I was gentley pulled up to our room, and set on the bed. He was pacing back and forth, clearly at a loss of what to say. What could Seth have said that was so bad? Unless . . .

"Edward." I could actually feel my heart rate accelerating. "Did they . . . is Jake . . . did they find him . . . is he . . . dead?"

"Oh no, sweetheart." He kneeled in front of me. "Jacob is fine." He circled his arms around my stomach hugging me to him, probably listening for my heart to slow, which eventually it did.

"So, what's the matter?" I was close to tears now. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"Bella, please don't get upset. Everything is fine." I could nearly see the wheels in his head turning. He was looking for a way to tell me without doing much harm.

Screw that. "Just spit it out Edward. I'm not a child. I can handle it."

I regretted my tone instantaneously. It was apparent by the darkening of his eyes that I had hurt him, but of course he continued without a hitch.

"Jacob's back."

I was distantly aware of Edward releasing his grip on me, but I could only focus on one thing. Jake was finally home. He was back. So many questions were racing through my mind it made me dizzy.

What did that mean exactly? Was he over me? Why did this solicit such a negative response from Alice? Why was Edward still looking at me like there was more?

"Oh, is that all?" I could tell he sincerely wished I didn't ask him that.

"Yeah, there's more."

I waited patiently for him to continue. He had given me the time to think, and I would do the same in return. Whatever it was, I knew it would be difficult for him to tell me. I prayed his cautiousness was an overreaction. Jake was back, how bad could it be?

"Well, when Seth called with the news he also told me that, upon his return, Jacob has also imprinted." He stopped for a moment searching my face for something. I don't know what he saw, but all the same, he continued on. "He's imprinted with Leah."

"Leah." The shock was not well concealed from my voice.

Imprinting was something that happened to the werewolf race. It could be compared to what you would call soul mates, just a lot stronger. Another thing you could link it to was love at first sight. You knew right away. Jake and Leah had known each other for ages though . . . it didn't make any sense.

"Yes. It seems that Leah, and the pack, have known for a while. The only one in the dark has been Jake himself."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, he was too stuck on you to be aware of it. I guess with the time away he was able to think and focus better so that by the time he came back . . ." he trailed off, at a loss for what else to say.

"Oh."

"There's more. " He visibly cringed at the words.

"More?"

"He's obviously still living with Billy to help him out and everything, but she's moved in with them . . . with Jacob."

"Wow," I mouthed, not trusting myself to speak yet.

Before I knew it, Edward was in front of me once again. He placed the palm of his hand against my face for a moment, and then pulled back gently. I realized with another jolt of alarm that I was crying.

"Bella," there was infinite heartbreak in his voice. "Please don't cry."

What was I doing sitting here with my husband crying over some other guy? I was awful, pathetic, and unworthy of his comforts. I had told him that he would never see me cry over Jacob again, which also made me a liar.

"Edward," I sniffled trying to push him away.

"No Bella, I'm not going anywhere." To prove that point he sat on the bed beside me, lifting me onto his lap. The result of which made me cry even harder. I, in no way whatsoever, deserved this man.

"I don't even know why I'm upset."

"It's alright to be sad, Bella. You two have a history . . . and you loved him."

"But, I don't anymore." I needed him to know that, to know that he was my one and only. I hated breaking down like this in front of him.

"I know you love me, but you guys had such an abrupt ending. It's normal to still have some lingering feelings, even if you're not really aware of them until later. Listen Bella, I'm not mad at you. It's my fault you feel like this in the first place. None of this would've happened if I didn't leave. I have to deal with the consequences."

How anyone could think that Edward was a bad person was beyond me. He's amazing, and clearly too good for me. My sobs settled into silent tears as the reason they started in the first place hit me.

Maybe I was distraught a little bit because of Jake, but not in the same way I had been before. It was mainly the fact that with a girlfriend he would surely not want anything to do with me now. He had told me once that when I was turned that would be the end of us entirely. I would not exist to him.

With someone else to occupy his mind and time, he would not spare me a second thought. I was sad because of the friend I knew was gone from my life.

"Edward, there are no 'left over feelings' for Jacob. I married you. You are my husband. I love you. It's just that . . . we won't be able to be friends anymore, and I know that I knew that before, but it's just more real now, you know?"

He nodded in silent response. After a minute of looking into each others eyes, he bent down and kissed me softly. There was so much relief in it, on both of our parts. To make sure there would be no further doubts, I eagerly kissed back. Probably a little too eager, I noted as he stopped and pulled away.

"Bella," he breathed only inches from my face. His breath, his lips, his eyes, his everything . . . was dazzling me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." Nothing could be truer.

He laid us both back onto the bed, moving me to his side, and pulling me against him. I loved when he held me. We said nothing for a long time, just simply enjoying each other's company. The silence could only last so long though.

"Edward?"

"Mm," he mumbled sleepily, and I giggled.

"Why is Alice so mad about this?"

"Alice," he asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, she absolutely hates it when you are upset. She doesn't want anyone or anything to harm you, or the baby, and if anyone tries she will rip out their throat . . . exact quote."

"Aw." I loved her so much.

"We all do Bella. None of us wants anything bad for you. You're family, always have been, and will be."

He kissed the top of my head and I began drifting off to sleep. Crying really took a lot out of you, or maybe it was the pregnancy, but I was quickly down for the count.

When I woke up I was still in the same position. Edward had never left my side. It was still comforting to know that he stayed. That he didn't get bored with me even when I was asleep.

"Hello sleepyhead," he greeted me sounding cheerful.

"Edward do you think I'll be a good mother," the words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

By the sudden hardness of his posture I could tell that he was undoubtedly as taken aback as myself.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, why do you think that?"

He turned me over to face him before continuing. It was difficult to see his face in the darker light of evening, but his eyes were bright with emotion.

"You are smart, kind, strong, loving, and undeniably unselfish. You'll do anything for the ones you love, anything for your family. You will be a great mother."

"You'll be a great father Edward." _There I go again with the water works. When will it end?_

"I know," he replied with that crooked grin of his.

"And modest too," I added smiling.

He laughed. "Now, we should get you something to eat. You must be famished."

He was my knight in shining armor, always saving me, even if it were only from potential starvation. I laughed as we went downstairs. No matter what was to come in the future, we would all be alright. I had him, he had me, and we had our baby. Everything would be fine.

**~So, what do you think of Jake imprinting with Leah? I always thought they would be good together. The way I figure it … if anyone was thickheaded enough to totally ignore it happening … it would be Jake. Of course he would be late to realize. Lol. Please let me know what you think :P Thanks so much for reading!~**


	12. Cry Wolf, Cry

_**** Updated as of 12-30-10 ****_

**~Hey :P Yay for chapter 11 being up! Lol. If you really thought everything would be fine . . . I fooled you :P Of course it won't be! The story wouldn't be interesting if everything was ducky. Lol. Remember that I wrote this before BD came out . . . Up to chapter 13 :P It's just funny … **

**I named this one 'Cry Wolf, Cry' which is a lyric from VV Brown's song - Shark in the Water. It's so upbeat, and awesome :P One of my favorite songs … if you haven't heard it go check it out. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Eleven - Cry Wolf, Cry

Things around the Cullen house were pretty uneventful for a while. Edward and I had regular checkups with Carlisle, and everything was going fine as far as he could tell. It would only be a couple of more weeks until we could learn the baby's sex.

The day could not come fast enough. We tried asking Alice if she could see anything, but for some reason she drew a blank when it came to visions of the baby. This made me very nervous, but Carlisle said that since the sex was still undetermined, it could go either way. That was probably why Alice couldn't see anything yet.

In the middle of my third week I woke up one morning at an obscenely early time. The fact that I spent most of the night getting up to go pee, and not really sleeping, made my early rise an odd event.

"What're you doing up so soon," Edward questioned.

"I have no idea. Just couldn't sleep I guess."

"You haven't been sleeping much at all lately. It's worrying me. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling good. You don't have to be so concerned about me all the time. I'm not that fragile you know." I poked him teasingly in the ribs.

"You're fragile enough." I rolled my eyes in his general direction.

Giving him a quick squeeze I hoped off the bed in hopes of a shower.

"You call that a hug?" He sounded appalled.

Before I had time to register what was happening, I found myself horizontal once again.

"That isn't a proper hug," he whispered into my ear, while circling his arms around my body. "This is."

I turned my head the best I could to face him, searching for his lips. He knew what I wanted and happily met me halfway. His hand trailed down to my stomach and rested there while our kiss continued.

He was gently rubbing little circles on my abdomen as he pulled away. He always knew how far I could go before passing out, because of lack of air.

"You're starting to show a little bit," he commented in a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah," I noticed taking a look down. It was very slight, and if you weren't me or Edward, you probably wouldn't be able to tell. "Just a little."

I might not be able to look at him from our position, but I could feel his smile a mile away. After a moment of silent rest I heard my dear husband chuckle softly.

"What's so funny, Edward?" I know I sounded a little petulant, but I was very sensitive these days.

"Your stomach might not be that much larger yet, but have you actually taken a good look at your breasts lately? They're huge."

My eyes traveled to my bust in surprise. "Actually, I hadn't really noticed until now."

I heard another laugh come from behind me. "Why is that so funny?" It made me feel self-conscious that this fact amused him.

"Oh love," he gently turned me around to face him. "I don't think _you're_ funny." His hand was trailing down my face now. "It's just the quickness of this whole thing. Your body is going through these changes so fast. One morning you have the same built you've always had," his hand was traveling downward to my collar bone. "Then the next you wake up . . ."

Edward's hands kept traveling lightly downward, until they were resting on my hip. At an agonizingly slow rate, he brought them back up to my shoulders and back down again before continuing his thought.

"You wake up and your breasts are the size of cantaloupes," he finished saying, with that signature crooked grin on his face.

"Oh, hush up, Edward."

"I didn't say that I was complaining. I'm just merely stating a fact, and enjoying the view from here."

"Pervert," I called him playfully.

It seemed like he was about to reply, but stopped short, scrunching his face in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"We're being called downstairs. Carlisle has something he needs to talk to us about." He didn't look pleased at all by this, which made me nervous.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. He's blocking his thoughts from me. He just told me to get you and come to the living room for a family meeting."

Whenever anyone blocked their thoughts from Edward it usually wasn't because of anything good. As I stood up I felt my stomach drop in apprehension. Once all of us were seated around Carlisle he stood up from his spot next to Esme on the couch, and began pacing back in forth.

"Two things have come to my attention today. Two things that I don't like very much. Two things that could cause us harm."

"What're you talking about," Edward questioned his father, angrily. He got very peeved when he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, I got a call from Tanya today. Apparently the Denali Clan's whole lot is taking a little visit here to Forks. They're all still very angry at what the wolves did to Laurent. Some of them became real close to him.

She wanted to warn me, warn us, not to get involved in the fight that will surely arise. They want to avenge his death by slaughtering the pack. I was told we are not to interfere, because they will have no qualms hurting any of us in the process."

Every single one of us were dead silent. Not even Alice had anything to say to that. They were coming here to murder the wolves? They were going to kill Jake, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, and Embry . . . the whole pack?

A rush of calm energy hit my body making me relax before I started hyperventilating.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Bella. Now Carlisle, we clearly cannot let that happen. After the werewolves helped us in the fight against Victoria and her 'army,' how can we not fight? We have to help them."

Carlisle sunk back into the plush cushions of the couch. "I know," he replied. "As much as the Clan has been an ally to us it does not mean anything this time. The wolves are greater allies to us as of now, and to some of us they are even friends."

"Exactly." Even Rosalie spoke up in approval.

"I'm up for a fight." Emmett flexed his muscles impressively. "Bring it on. Let them try anything around me."

"Calm down Emmett dear," Esme lovingly told her son. "There are things we must do first. We'll have to set up another meeting, let them know, and pan out all the details."

"Um Carlisle," I asked, barely audible, though I knew he could hear me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What was the other thing you needed to tell us?"

If it was possible his expression became even more upset.

"Alice had a vision." He cast face downward focusing on a stain in the carpet.

"Alice," I asked my favorite sister.

When she turned toward me I could see the hopelessness lurking within her eyes. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"The Volturi have made a change in plans."

I heard Edward's growl from the right of me, but could not bear to face him. "What changes," he asked her harshly.

"It seems that they've found out that Bella is pregnant, and they're not pleased. Apparently they've found another psychic of sorts . . . they've been watching Bella . . .

They were going to give you time to change her, but they're taking back that promise. They see her as too much of threat. Not only is her mind blocked from most of their powers, but now she has done the impossible, and they can't have little half human and vampire offspring running around ready to expose us.

Basically, they want to get rid of her instead of changing her. She knows too much, has seen too much, has done too much, for them to let her live. They're going to kill her, and anyone with a connection to her. Not only do they want her gone, but Charlie, Renee, and Phil as well."

Before I could even begin to process this news, everyone was up on their feet ready to move.

"We have to hide her," I heard Emmett whisper to Edward.

"Yes, but where," he sounded frantic, hysterical even.

"Who are they sending here," Rosalie smartly questioned.

"Jane, Demitri, Felix. The usual goons."

"We can take them then." She sounded like she truly believed it. Emmett beamed at his wife.

"Everyone hold on for a moment." It was Carlisle, once again the voice of reason. "Let us not do anything too rash yet. We need to focus-" he tried to begin his next though but was interrupted by Jasper.

"And not be scared."

"And stay together." Alice.

"And not fight with each other." Rosalie.

"But, not be afraid to beat down anyone else." Emmett.

"But, not without reason." Esme always tried to dissuade him from picking a fight.

"We need to call the wolves." Edward finished in a fiery determination.

**~The Denali is coming to pick a fight? What a bunch of 2 year olds! Lol. And the Volturi want to kill Bella and her family . . . For being pregnant? What the hell? Is this there main reason . . . Or do they have ulterior motives as well? I guess we'll find out. Lol. **

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!~**


	13. I Think We Have An Emergency

_**** Updated as of 12-30-10 ****_

**~Hey ya'll! Another chappy :P I guess I'm using a few songs for my chapter titles. Lol. This one is Paramore :P I love them … one of my fave bands :P This is a good chapter, I must say :P The vampires and wolves meet up to discuss some stuff … and there's a crazy twist at the end. Please, don't hate me. Lol. I'd really appreciate it if you R&R.**

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Twelve - I Think We Have an Emergency

Calling the wolves and setting up the meeting was easy enough. We would all convene just like before, in the clearing later that night. Edward made me spend the rest of the day napping, since I demanded to go in my 'current state,' as he so eloquently put it.

Why did I react to everything in the wrong way? I was not afraid at the sight of blood, yet by the smell . . . I would've rather be turned into a vampire than be married . . . I'm having a baby with my husband who in theory shouldn't be able to . . . Instead of the tiredness and increased hunger that accompanied pregnancy, I couldn't sleep to save my life, and I frequently found myself forgetting to eat . . . Why wasn't I hungry?

All of these things raced through my mind with alarming speed and accuracy, as I got dressed before the powwow. I did not say anything to Edward though, because it was clear that he didn't need something else to worry about. It wasn't a big deal anyway, just pregnancy jitters, I concluded.

When it was time to leave, Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes, and the rest of us Cullen kids took the jeep. When we reached the point that driving was no longer an option, Edward snuggled me up carefully in his arms. He was worried that the jerky condition of the road, and constant ups and downs, might hurt the baby.

Truthfully I should have been worried, and a bit more careful, but I didn't feel I needed to be. With this baby inside of me I felt a renewed sense of strength, and a certain mother's intuition. I was strong, this baby was strong, and somehow nothing bad was going to happen to us.

Once to the edge of the field, he set me down softly onto the grass, his hands traveling to my face for just a moment. He was dazzling me in the most absurd way, and I had no will to look anywhere else. I could stare at him forever.

"Sorry," he mumbled turning quickly away and out of sight.

He always felt guilty when this happened. Vampires have this, what I call, 'dazzling ability,' and no one is immune to it. Basically it stuns you, and makes you immobile, and he often did this to me.

How could I be mad though? First of all, why would I not want to stare at my Greek God of a husband? And secondly, why should I be offended that he wants to look at me back because he loves me just as much?

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that? I find it quite flattering, actually." I impersonated Edward's old-timely tone to a tee.

Finally, a smile, and quick peck on the cheek in appreciation. I grabbed his hand, pulling him down on the grass, and squeezed it. He obligingly stayed next to me, awaiting their arrival with me. In no time at all, I heard a howl a short distance away, announcing their presence.

To my surprise, unlike the meeting before, their group all came out of the woods in their human forms. We stood up as Seth ran up to us, smiling wide, and giving Edward a bone breaking high five.

"Hey Leech," he spoke in a teasing tone.

"Hello Dog," Edward replied just as jokingly.

"Hey Vampire Girl. Congratulations by the way," was followed by me becoming enveloped in a bear hug.

"Hey Seth," I choked out. "Thanks, but I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

The rest of the pack came into view as he let go, and I could spot Jacob easily. He looked a lot bigger than I remembered. He probably was. He wasn't grinning or frowning which was a good sign I thought, but it made me realize how much I missed that beaming smile of his. I was yearning to see it at least once more.

There were short friendly greetings as the rest approached, but the serious air was strangling everyone into a purposeful quiet.

"So, what's the problem this time?" Sam's expression became worrisome.

Carlisle told the pack what was going on with the Volturi, and the impending battle that was to come with the Denali Clan. Nobody responded for a moment, and then multiple cries of outrage filled up the space with their anger.

"Guys, be quiet," Sam screamed to get their attention. "Thank you. Now, first things first . . . you said these vamps are looking for a fight. Do you know when they're getting here?"

"Alice?" Carlisle turned toward his dynamic daughter.

"We have about three weeks before they arrive," she assured them.

"Alright, we have a while to plan then. Who will you side with in this one?"

It was a logical question, and no one but me apparently, took any offense.

"Your pack of course."

"Excellent," Sam exclaimed in agreement. "How long before your vamps arrive, Alice?"

"A week after the Denali get here," Alice said just as confidently, but with a more troublesome expression.

All of us, including the pack, were not oblivious to how powerful the Volturi actually were. They would be the biggest problem, and the fact that both were coming here around the same time, did not help at all.

"We will do anything we can to help you," he promised us.

"Thank you," Carlisle sincerely accepted their offer.

"What's the game plan," Seth piped up again.

"Well, they want to kill Bella, so our main priority is to first make sure she is protected," Jasper's tone made him sound like the commander he once was.

"We can hide her in La Plush with no problem at all."

"Okay, well-"Jasper started, but stopped quickly. He spun around to face Alice, catching her without strain as her body began to fall to the ground. She was having a vision.

Coming back to the present, her eyes searched for mine in the darkness. Her expression held a frighteningly depressed edge.

"What's the matter Alice," I questioned quietly.

"It's your mother. She's-she found . . . they came to the house . . . the Volturi killed Phil . . . And your mother has just found him."

My world stopped, and I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't breathe. I was vaguely aware of movement around me as I froze in terror. They went to my mother's house, and they killed Phil. Were they still there, were they lurking in the darkness, waiting for my mom?

This was my fault. I remembered Carlisle saying that the Volturi wanted to take out my family. They weren't supposed to come for a month . . . We thought we had time. I should have warned her right away, regardless of how apprehensive I was in speaking with her . . . No matter how much time we thought we had. I should have called her.

I felt myself slipping into the blackness of unreality again. I know they wanted me dead, but why did that mean so much other unnecessary killing? The last thing I remembered was a pair of cool arms catching me just before I hit the ground.

**~Phil is dead! Oh no! Like I said … please don't hate me. I had to do it. Poor Renee .. Poor Bella … she's either always crying, or passing out. Lol. Do you think the Volturi are waiting for her? Is there anything the Cullens can do? Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading!~**


	14. Wolves With Big Mouths

_**** Updated as of 12-30-10 ****_

**~Lucky number 13 is up :P lol. At least you didn't have to wait long … just a couple of minutes :P This was the last one posted before BD … so everything after, if there are similarities, are intentional :P I love this chapter because we get a little more Jacob :P Jake, regardless of how you feel about him and Bella together -(I for one, am a total Edward/Bella shipper, if you couldn't tell) - is an awesome character. And I heart him! Lol. Please R&R. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Thirteen - Wolves with Big Mouths 

By the flurry of movement around me, I could tell I'd only been out for a minute or so. Edward was holding me to his chest with one arm, and holding a phone to his ear with the other.

"Pick up dammit," he cursed violently. He was silent for a few moments before breathing a sigh of relief. "Renee, It's Edward . . . yes I know . . . I just do, you'll have to trust me . . . please, I know it's hard, but you need to calm down and listen to me . . . there's not much time . . . run, drive, it doesn't matter.

Just get to an airport as quickly as you can, and jump on a plane here. Esme and Carlisle will pick you up and take you someplace safe . . . yes, don't worry, Bella will be there. We'll explain everything when you get here; I promise . . . alright just hurry."

He hung up quickly and immediately bent his head down and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Are you alright, love? You gave me quite a scare," he whispered, solemnly.

"I'm fine, but what's going on Edward?" I was scared beyond belief. Was this really happening?

"Esme and Carlisle are driving to the airport. They will wait and make sure they're there the moment your mother arrives. Alice and Jasper went with them as well. We won't let anything happen to your parents," he replied, reassuringly rubbing little patterns on my lower back.

"Where are we taking them? What are we going to tell them? Oh my god, what are we going to tell them . . ." I was becoming hysterical.

I couldn't look at his face as the horror of what was happening completely soaked in. My gaze wandered aimlessly around the field trying to find a distraction, anything to take my mind away from my mother, and Phil.

"Where are Rose and Emmett . . . and the pack?" I was surprised. I could've sworn they were there when I woke up.

"My sister and brother, and Jacob actually, are going to pick up your father, and then head over to the house to pick up clothes for everyone, and then they're meeting us at Sam's."

"They're meeting us at Sam's?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Flabbergasted was not a strong enough word.

"Because of the severity of the situation, Sam has decided to over look the treaty for now. We are all apart of this, and when a fight does happen, we have everyone in the same place so we know they're safe, and to defend."

"When did you all decide this? I was only out for a little bit, right?" My head was spinning so terribly that that's all I could manage to reply to.

"You know us vampires; we work very quickly, plus, being able to hear people's minds and not have to sit there and explain, makes action a lot quicker."

I nodded, not being able to speak. Before I could comprehend the movement, Edward already had us running through the forest heading straight to La Push.

We were at Sam's in minutes, and without bothering to knock, we rolled right on through the house into the kitchen. No one but Seth was there, pacing around the room.

"Thank God you guys are here. Are you alright Bells?"

"I'm fine Seth. What about you?"

He blew out an exasperated puff of air. "I'm fine. I just wish I was out there patrolling right now. I hate being the one stuck here."

"Why they'd do that," I asked in curiosity.

"Well, I'm supposed to make sure that your dad and mom arrive, and once they do, then they'll all come here and we'll discuss what's going to happen. We need to make sure everyone is safe first. If something happens here, I can change in an instant, and inform them. I just wish I could help if something happens out _there_."

"I'm sorry." I hated seeing that sad pout of his.

"Don't sweat it Bells, I shouldn't be complaining at a time like this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Phil."

"Thank you." The break in my voice was clear. I wasn't really close to Phil, but I did know him, and no one should have to go like that . . . my poor mother. .. It was entirely my fault.

I wasn't looking at him, but Edward must have sensed the regret in my voice. He hugged me from behind while nestling his head in the crook of my neck.

"Please sweetheart, don't cry," he pleaded with me.

"Edward," I turned around and sobbed into his chest. "My mother, my family, it's all my f-fault!"

"Do not say that again." His eyes were blazing as he made me face him. "None of this is your fault. This is _their_ fault. The Volturi. They have no right to take lives like this, and they _will_ pay for it, believe me."

It was plain to see that he had more to say, but the overwhelming stress of the situation, caused him to lapse into silence. It didn't matter; I knew what he was thinking. This baby was our doing, but this death was not.

Who did they think they were anyway? Just because they assumed the position of leaders, didn't mean that they were. They'd become powerful through fear and trickery, and had gotten away with it for too long. We would never do anything that might expose their race, and they knew that. We should be able to deal with our family problems as we see fit. It was none of their concern.

Could no one in the vampire world just sit down and have a discussion? They all went into battle mode right away without even discussing any options? Not that I would give up this baby if they asked, but still. How about a little civility?

None of the reasons mattered, all that did, was that Phil was gone. They had ripped a hole into our family, and would pay a dear price. Too many things were running through my mind it was giving me a headache. I made do with staring at the clock and waiting.

So many hours passed waiting for them to arrive, that Edward took me into the living room, sat me down in his lap, and held me gently, willing me to fall asleep. I couldn't, but laid there with my eyes closed trying to calm my nerves.

Carlisle and Esme arrived late in the evening, each holding one of my unconscious parents in their arms. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Jake shuffled in right after them. I jumped up and ran to them in an almost vampire-like instant.

"Oh my God, what happened," I choked out in panic. What would I do if they . . . I couldn't even finish the thought.

"They're fine Bella," Carlisle answered soothing my worries away. "I gave them each a sedative so they could rest. It's been one hell of night. Let us put them upstairs to bed, and we'll be right down."

I felt everyone watching me, and wearily turned around.

"I'm fine," I answered their wordless questions. I hated that they were worried about me, especially when they should be worried about themselves. I know was. I was always bringing danger to the people around me, and it was getting tiring. I wish I could protect them all.

"What took you guys so long," I asked to fill the silence. Charlie should've been brought here much sooner than my mom. What had they been doing for so long?

"Well Bella," Esme's voice floated to me from the bottom of the stairs. "We thought since you already have so much going on with the baby and everything . . . we thought we'd tell them for you."

"Tell them?"

"Yes."

"Tell them . . . what?" How much did they give away about my baby, about our secret?

"Everything," Jacob finally spoke to me, in a tone sounding strained, but also, rather amused.

"Yes," Carlisle began. "Obviously we needed to tell them why they were being forced to come with us. We waited until Renee got off the plane, and took her to the house with us, where we met up with the kids and Charlie."

I opened and closed my mouth, struggling to find the right words, the right question.

"How . . . did that . . . conversation go," I asked, in no more than a whisper. I didn't think I wanted to know.

"We sat them down and explained to them very bluntly what was going on. We told them what we were, what you are going to become, the baby, and what I can guess about its growth. We told them everything that has happened since you moved here.

What really happened in the ballet studio, Victoria's vendetta, the Volturi, everything . . . we even clued them in on the werewolves. Honesty is the best policy in this situation. It is not good to be left in the dark, and I figured you'd agree. You're not mad are you," he asked me, clearly nervous.

How could I ever be mad at my father-in-law? "Of course not Carlisle, thank you so much for doing that." I was truly grateful for all of them.

"How did they take it?"

"Well," Emmett was the one to answer this time, and turned to face me. "Your mom sat there and listened very quietly. I would've figured she thought we were nuts, that we would have to really convince her, but like you, she just seemed to accept it. The women in your family are weird by the way . . . After we were done talking she started crying hysterically and eventually Carlisle offered her a sleeping pill which she took right away."

He paused for moment, looking even more amused as he continued clueing me in. "Your dad . . . well he yelled a lot . . . And then paced around without saying anything . . . he's very back and forth you know . . . he did think were nuts, but wolf-boy over here made him change his mind."

"How," Edward asked, for my benefit. I couldn't seem to find the words.

I watched as a slow smirk spread across Jacob's face. "I changed in front of him," he replied simply.

"You what," I breathed out in utter shock.

"It was awesome," Emmett said giving Jacob a high five. I never thought I'd see the day.

Jake barked out a laugh before continuing. "Your dad got really green . . . like he was going to hurl, but he just sank onto the couch staring off into space. All he said was 'Okay,' and then took the pill that the good doc offered."

"Did my mom see this too?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, again. "She kind of just looked at me with this odd expression, and beckoned me with her hand to come over to her. Once I did, she finally spoke up, and she thanked the Cullens and me for taking care of you before she fell asleep."

My mouth dropped open in further shock.

"She patted me on the head," he finished, looking so amused I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Yeah?"

"She even scratched me behind the ears." His laughter was barely contained now.

"Oh stop." He couldn't be serious.

"No . . . joke . . . Bells," He gasped out in between his throaty laughs. He was using my nickname? The thought that maybe our friendship wasn't lost after all, filled me with such hope I wanted to cry.

All of us, Edward included, began laughing as well. I was the first one to sober up as the worries starting flittering through my mind once again.

The last time I saw my parents they wanted nothing to do with me. Surely that wouldn't change now would it? What would they say to me once they woke up?

I didn't have very long to dwell or speculate. Apparently Seth had told his family we were all here, because Sam, with some of the pack following him, entered the house only minutes later. They all stood around in a huddled group for a moment before Sam let out a huff of tiredness.

"Well," he began sinking to the floor, the others following suit. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

**~What the hell are they going to do? Will Charlie make up with Bella? Will Renee … especially after what happened with Phil? What do you think? Did you like it? Please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!~**


	15. Risky Business

_**** Updated as of 12-30-10 ****_

**~Hey :P Another pretty chapter, just for you :P Bella and Jake get to talking in this one :P And Bella has an idea. Please R&R. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Fourteen - Risky Business

"_What the hell are we going to do now?"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

That was a really good question. We all sat in silence trying to think of some solution, and apparently I wasn't the only one unable to come up with an answer. The quiet stretched on before us all. No one looked hopeful. Even Edward looked like there was nothing any of us could do.

How could he think that? Was there really nothing to stop these monsters from destroying us all? Destroying everything we'd built, our family, our baby? I couldn't bear all of this. There had to be something . . .

If we fled . . . no. Fleeing was not only against all of our natures, but neither the Denali Clan nor the Volturi were going to respect the treaty we had going here. The Volturi didn't care where they fed, who they fed on, and with that threat no one would go, especially the wolves . . . who the Denali Coven would certainly try and destroy. We couldn't leave the Reservation or Forks unprotected, we just couldn't.

Once again, all of these problems were because of me. Everyone I ever cared about was in danger because of me. This was _my_ fault. I felt fresh tears brimming in my eyes, and I simply couldn't take this anymore.

"Bella?" Jasper's quiet voice broke through the silence. Of course he could feel me. My desperation, my sadness, my guilt, my shame . . . I couldn't look at anyone feeling like this, let alone speak, so instead of answering I ran.

I ran as fast as my pregnant body would allow. I got through the front door and onto the porch steps before a small dizzy spell worked its way on me. I sat down on the stairs trying to calm my breathing when I heard the screen door behind me open and close quietly.

"Edward, I don't really feel like talking right now." How could I face him?

"That's okay. I'm not Edward," said a familiar voice. "Thank God," and there was the familiar sarcasm I loved.

I turned around and saw Jacob Black leaning against the door frame. Other than Edward, he was the person I dreaded most to see this moment. How could I face _him_? He was another person in my life that all I'd done was put him through misery after misery. I turned away to stare out at the night sky.

"Jake." I couldn't stop my voice from breaking.

And instantly he was kneeling beside me. He was pulling me into a hug. I was crying all over again.

"It's alright Bells . . . Shhh." He was rubbing my shoulders, my neck, trying to get me to breathe normally. I wasn't having it.

"But Jake," I began, damn near hysterical. "It's all my fault! No matter what anyone says to make me feel better, it's true. This is all because of me."

"Maybe," he agreed.

I was shocked. He was the only person to agree with me thus far. This fact didn't make me feel better by any stretch, and the agony only came that much harder.

"It's true that the Volturi do have a vendetta against you, but it is not your fault that you got pregnant. You didn't know it would happen, and besides a baby should be a happy thing . . . if the lot of them weren't so power hungry-" he trailed off, shaking his head before he continued.

"This other vampire clan thingy- that's definitely not your fault Bells. That's our pack's . . . we were the ones who killed that Laurent dude. Not you."

"But don't you see," I argued. "That's me too. Victoria and Laurent came back because of me. It all boils to down to me . . ."

"Isabella Cullen," he scolded. Not only had he never used my full name before, but I'd never thought I'd hear it said without malice. "It's these uncivilized, completely messed up, deranged, group of people. They're all a bunch of . . . Nazis!"

"Nazis, huh?" I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that.

His face lit up as that boyish grin of his spread from ear to ear. The one that I loved. My smile.

"Yes," he replied. "Nazis. And we don't want you getting a big head now do we? The universe does not revolve around you."

We both laughed quietly. I had really missed him.

"So," he began nonchalantly after a moment. "I guess I should congratulate you, huh?"

I shrugged feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"The one thing that I had on him was kids dammit." Again, surprisingly said without anger. Merely humor.

It was my turn to say something. "So, you and Leah, huh?"

"Yeah. It's bizarre right? There's a lot we don't know about this magic stuff yet."

"I'm constantly getting surprised myself as you can see," I laughed lightly, bringing my hand down to my stomach. "So, when did you . . . realize it?"

"Well, the pack . . . they all gave me my space when I left. They were giving me the time to get over you. Eventually Leah couldn't handle my depressed mind anymore, and came after me.

She kind of went through the same thing with Sam and Emily being together and thought she at least might be able to help me through. I knew she was coming and I let her. I was sick of being alone anyway.

We talked as she made her way to me. You know . . . some chit chatting, some more serious talks, and by the time she finally made it to me . . . when I saw her again for the first time . . . things just clicked into place for me.

I finally really saw her. Who she was. Who she was to me."

I urged him to continue with a nod.

"I felt really stupid Bells. Like . . . how could I have missed all this? How am I the one wolf with an imprint who doesn't even realize it?" He snorted at himself. "But we talked things out, and now here we are. Happy."

"That's great Jake. That means there's no hope for us . . . if me and Edward don't work out?"

"Nope sorry."

"Good." I meant it.

He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. "Now come back inside. He's really worried about you. He didn't come out because I asked him to give me a chance first. I told him I could get you back. Now, please do not make a liar out of me. I'm really trying here."

"Sure sure," I replied, throwing his signature line back at him.

I got up and walked back into the house astounded at how much we had all grown in such a short time. Vampires, werewolves, and a couple of humans were now going to be staying together in the same house, Jacob and Edward were talking, and getting along, and I was married and about to have a kid . . . wow.

"Okay," I started. A new sense of purpose filled my voice, my being. I'd thought of something. It had to work. It was the only thing I could come up with, no matter how farfetched it sounded. "So the Denali will come before the Volturi, right Alice?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. Clearly she saw no way that would help us.

"Well, what do we know about them? They're mostly women right? We know being women ourselves how committed we can get to something we feel strongly about. We just need to find something to get them on our side. We need to get them to fight with us, not against us."

"Like what," Alice asked perplexed.

"Well, what do women as a whole understand? What do we all agree on?" _Come on Alice . . . you can get it._

"Make up and clothing," she said, very typically. I sighed, both amused and slightly annoyed.

"Not everyone."

An exasperated smile beamed in my direction. "You're the exception to that rule Bella. What ideas do you have anyway?"

"Well," I began feeling awkward. Everyone was looking right at me. "We understand jealousy, boys, love, family, children-"

"Children," Edward yelled loudly, almost giving me a heart attack. "Isabella Cullen, that is exactly why I married you. You genius."

I grinned at him. Of course he would be the first to understand where I was going. He knew me so well.

"Why would that matter," Rosalie asked. "Bella has nothing to do with this; their problems are with the pack."

"Exactly," Edward exclaimed with a determined expression. I was so glad he got it, that he agreed. No one else seemed to get where we were going with this except for Carlisle. He looked . . . almost joyful.

"Let us in on it too," Alice whined petulantly.

Carlisle took over the speaking with an encouraging nod from Edward and me.

"You see," he stood up to address the group of us. "The one thing every girl entertains the idea of, even if they don't really want one is-"

"Babies," Rosalie interrupted. "We've already established babies," she added in a frustrated tone.

"Exactly," he continued. "Another trait you have, especially the women in my house, is the ability to talk incessantly without actually paying attention to what other people say."

His comment was clearly directed at Rosalie, who looked flustered, but Esme answered.

"The same could be said about men," she chimed in.

"Yes. Sorry dear." The look she threw his way was one of immediate forgiveness. "What I'm getting at here is that if any of you children paid attention to the stories I tell you, you would already know what I'm talking about but since you don't . . ."

"Aww come on doc, we want to know too." It was Seth's turn to whine. Carlisle chuckled in his direction.

"One of the things that ripped apart the Denali Clan, yet brought them so close together, all has to do with babies. Evil little ones granted, but still. If they find out that Bella is with child, and that our wolf allies are helping us to protect her from the Volturi, who want to get rid of it . . . who will steal her motherhood straight away . . . they may find it in their hearts to let everything go, and side with us."

"It's a big maybe Carlisle," Jasper said, but looked a little less gloomy.

"It's really risky," Sam spoke up for the first time. "But it's the only option we have right now, so I guess unless someone can come up with something more concrete . . . we need to take the chance."

I glanced around seeing mixed expressions of doubt and hope on everyone's face. When my eyes settled on Edward sitting next to me I only saw one thing there. Love. He truly believed in this. In me. My heart swelled to an epic size.

**~So, what's the verdict? Good, bad, mediocre? Lol. I'm glad Bella and Jake can finally be friends :P What do you think of Bella's idea? Do you think it'll work? Please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!~**


	16. All In the Family

**_** Updated as of 12-30-10 **_**

**~Hey there :P Back with chapter 15 :P Bella talks with her parents, finally. Please R&R. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Fifteen - All In the Family

Even though everyone was a lot more hopeful now that we had some sort of plan, myself included, I was still terrified to say the least. I had too many worries to sleep properly at all. One of which being my parents. God, my parents.

Okay, so yes, they did know everything now which was certainly a load off of my shoulders, but the fact that we hadn't been speaking at all had not changed. They still did not agree with me having a child, most likely _especially_ since finding out about all of this.

They were probably asking themselves how I could be so stupid, so undeniably crazy, to want to become a mother in the midst of all of this. What could I say to them? Would they even pause to hear it?

The sun had begun to rise and I was nowhere near being able to sleep. I decided to busy myself in the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, quite the opposite actually, but I thought since there were a bunch of teenage werewolves around who were constantly hungry, and cooking tended to soothe me when stressed, that I would cook them breakfast. I knew my parents would also appreciate it . . . maybe my dad would soften up a bit, maybe my mother would as well . . . it had been a long time since she'd eaten any of my food.

So I brewed the coffee and started to prepare everything. By the time I was finished there was enough food to feed a small army which was exactly what I needed. Mounds of eggs, home fries, toast, and bacon, covered the counters. I smiled wide feeling accomplished.

"Just like old times, huh Bells?"

I nearly dropped the pitcher of orange juice I was holding, but luckily Charlie ran over to me steadying it just in the nick of time.

"_Just_ like old times," I mumbled in embarrassment.

He looked at me most likely seeing the blush still on my face, and chuckled heartily. I couldn't help but grin a little at him. Oh, how I'd missed him.

"So," I paused not sure what I wanted to say. He looked at me with a mixed expression . . . some kind of cross between sad, hopeful, and scared. "How are you dad? Carlisle told me what happened yesterday." I was afraid to bring it up, but needed to at the same time.

His face darkened slightly, but not in the anger I expected. In a kind of embarrassed horror. He was probably remembering his encounter with Jacob. I fought hard not to giggle. It was quiet for a few seconds before he answered, making me tense back up a bit.

"Well truth be told Bells, I'm not that surprised. I always knew there was something else going on. I mean, first you guys get into a fight, you leave, and end up in the hospital. Then you spend months in agony over him leaving you, and out of the blue, disappear on me for three days, with no phone calls or anything, and come back with him like everything is just peachy. You were coming home scraped and bruised way too often . . ."

He trailed off for a moment looking distraught, before he continued.

"I know now that none of that was his fault. He's only been trying to save you and protect you, so I can't really hold it against him. I'm kind of glad that I finally know Bella. I finally get it. I just wish you weren't in so much danger. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know dad. I'm sorry, so sorry about everything," I dropped my gaze down to the floor in shame.

"What in the world are _you_ sorry about?" He looked genuinely perplexed.

"It's all my fault," I whispered pathetically. "They must have not told you everything because otherwise you would know that this whole mess, all these bad things happening, it's all because of me."

"Bella." His tone demanded my attention. I raised my eyes to meet his. "You didn't ask for this. You don't want to fight. It's these . . . crazy people . . . Now, I have no problem with the Cullens and they're - well you know what they are . . . but these other guys are evil. They're like damned Nazis or something, the way they are trying to weed out those who are different from them."

I laughed. Not only was seeing my father completely flustered over the fact that he couldn't say vampire out loud hilarious, but this was the second time I'd heard the Volturi compared to the German Nazis.

"What is with you boys? Jake said the same thing to me."

"Now Jacob, there is something wrong with that boy. Turning into a wolf . . . that's not normal."

"And drinking blood is," I asked, feeling bold. There were no reasons to skirt around it.

"No, not at all, but it's not like they can change their species whenever they feel like it. Their diet is just a little unusual."

I was so grateful for his easy acceptance of them, and of me, that I couldn't stop myself from grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. He hugged me right back. I took the opportunity to try and apologize again, but he cut me off. Again.

"Bella, no. Please, listen honey. _I'm_ sorry. I handled this whole baby thing terribly. It's just that you're my little girl you know," he began, pleading with me to forgive him. "One minute you're moving to Forks an innocent teenager, and then all of sudden you're married, and then the real kicker . . . you're pregnant. Your mother and I just . . . we know how amazing you are, all the great things you could do with your life, we just wanted the best for you and it was wrong to come at you the way we did.

I see all the great things you're doing now for your family, your friends, and for Forks. You stepping up to protect me and your mother like this after everything . . . well . . . you are an adult now, a wife, and a soon to be _fantastic_ mother in my opinion. I can't stand that someone is threatening you this way and if I can help kill any of these bastards just let me know where to sign up."

"Well put Charlie."

"R-Renee," he blubbered red in the face that she'd been listening. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to agree with everything you said," she replied smiling. "I couldn't have put it any better myself."

She finally looked toward me and I realized there had been no reason for me to worry. She walked to my side and embraced me in a much needed hug. There was no need to say anything. All was forgiven and forgotten.

"I'm so sorry about Phil," I muttered into her chest. She said nothing but squeezed me harder so I knew she heard me.

The three of us had finished putting plates, glasses, and silverware on one end of the countertop buffet style, just as most of the pack, Jake included, came barreling in from outside. They looked absolutely giddy at the sight before them.

"Who should we be thanking for this fine feast," Seth asked in between mouthfuls of eggs.

I raised my hand in answer.

"Way to go Bells," Jake grinned approvingly. "Hey Renee, Hey Charlie," he nodded a greeting toward my parents.

Mom smiled at him timidly while my father ignored him. He was clearly still too mortified from yesterdays exposure.

"Aww, come on Charlie! You're not going to be mad at me forever are you," he asked with desperation in his voice. And his face! He looked so sad. I knew that look though. That was the one he used on purpose to get his way. No one could say no to the puppy dog sad face.

"It's . . . alright Jacob," he told him, deflating. He was feeling bad now. "You're still an okay kid in my book." The smile Jake gave him was pure warmth and sunshine. He had my father wrapped around his finger.

I was still standing by the counter when my husband and brother-in-law walked into the kitchen. Jacob looked over at Emmett still smiling. "So, how were the fish biting this morning," he asked conversationally. He was already finished eating.

"Excellent," Emmett informed him, grinning wildly.

I hadn't realized before this moment, watching them high five each other, how similar they were to one another. They were both always up for a fight, cracking jokes constantly, and causing mischief. They even had the same kind of boyish trouble making grin which was probably why they were getting along so well . . . exactly alike.

Edward made his way over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace once he reached me. I leaned comfortably against him. After cooking for so long, and working up quite a sweat in the process, his cold skin felt heavenly. He planted a swift kiss against my cheek and whispered a good morning in my ear.

"And how are you this morning Mrs. Cullen," he inquired, softly.

"Fantastic, actually." I had finally made up with my parents, the kitchen was full of humans, vampires, and werewolves all getting along, and enjoying breakfast together, and I was with the love of my life. All impending doom aside, I think that's an awesome way to start off a day.

"And how is baby Cullen," he continued, eyes alight with happiness. It was nice that he could live in this moment with me.

"Equally fantastic," I told him, turning my head to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Eww, get a room," both Jake and Emmett exclaimed from the other side of the room. Like I said . . . exactly the same. It was surprising they weren't related.

After breakfast the pack left to make their security rounds. Seth, Emily, and Jacob stayed to help clean up along with the rest of us. Edward sat me down with some food and orange juice telling me I had worked hard enough for one day and deserved to rest while they took care of the mess.

"You're pretty fragile right now Bella," he told me. "You need to rest and not overwork yourself in your condition. I need both of my girls in tip top shape." He beamed a smile only for my eyes.

"Both girls," I questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping it is a girl. I would love for us to have a daughter," he replied sweetly, twirling my hair around his fingers for a moment, and then tickling my face with it.

"Edward," I tried to scold, but failed due to the small giggle that betrayed me.

He kissed me on the forehead before heading to work with the others. I still wasn't feeling that hungry, though I ate what I could for his sake. When they were done Edward took me up to the bedroom we were staying in and laid down with me.

"I think you should nap, love. You look so tired," his hand stroked my cheek in concern.

"Yeah, I am a little sleepy," I lied. I could tell he bought it. "You don't have to stay with me Edward. There must be something you need to get done today."

"Well," he hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave me. I loved him so much for that.

"Carlisle does have some things he needs to discuss with me."

I kissed him briefly on the lips before waving him off. "Go on. I'll be fine. Wake me up when you get back."

"I will," he promised solemnly.

I rolled onto my side as the door shut behind him. Surprisingly after a couple of minutes I did manage to drift off. However, it would figure that one of the few times I do manage to get some sleep I have a nightmare.

**~Woot! Bella and her parents made up :P I love Charlie … he is so sweet. What do you think Bella's nightmare is about? Is it just a normal dream .. Or one of her more prophetic dreams? Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading!~**


	17. Oddities

_**** Updated as of 01-01-11 ****_

**~Hey guys! Another chapter done :P This one is a lot longer than my other chapters. A little over 11 pages :P lol. You find out about the nightmare … there's some fluffiness … and just some odd stuff. You'll see. Lol. Please R&R. **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Sixteen - Oddities 

It had been almost three weeks since our first breakfast at Sam's. Since my first nightmare. They flew by so quickly, and day by day, hour by hour, the danger that was coming for us was getting closer.

Renee, Emily, and I got together every morning and cooked breakfast for all the guys. Alice mostly watched, set the table, and chatted with us, but occasionally made a pancake, or six dozen. Of course, they were a hit. Rosalie was a little antisocial, but not as much as usual. I think she was developing a fondness for Seth.

You couldn't help but love Seth. He was such an innocent, care free and happy kid. Of course he wasn't all about fun and games . . . He took his job in the pack seriously, and was quite an asset to their group, and to ours. He was pretty friendly with every one of the Cullens, except for Rose, and decided while we were here to change that.

She definitely was not happy at first. I would say more like thoroughly annoyed. As Jasper told her on one occasion - he was a puppy, a little spit-fire, and would not give up, so she'd have to learn to deal. And she did.

He started calling her Ms. Rose, and greeted her that way every time he saw her. They'd started making little jokes about each other as well. You could hear both blonde and dog centered jokes called around the house throughout the day.

_What do you call it when a blonde dies their hair brunette . . . Artificial intelligence!_

One morning Rose helped out making everyone's plates for breakfast. When Seth came in she handed him a dog bowl with Fido painted into the front. He'd laughed about that for days afterward, and still continued eating out of the bowl she'd gotten for him. They were silly, and slightly mean to one another, but it was all in good fun.

The tension in the air was never really gone, but we all kept busy and did our best to stay positive and enjoy each other. The Cullens and the pack got together every afternoon to train and strategize, incase there was a fight. Carlisle told us he would try to resolve this peacefully with the Volturi if he could. After all, he used to be one of them. However, the chances of that actually happening appeared slim to none.

I was frustrated that there wasn't anything much I could do to help. I was told repeatedly that my idea about winning over the Denali Clan was enough, but I didn't feel that way. All I did was sit around and get fatter.

It happened overnight. I went to sleep one night with my tiny almost unnoticeable bump, and woke up the next day totally huge. It scared the life out of me. Edward was able to calm me down after some time.

He told me it was normal and not to worry. I had to grow, the baby had to grow, but the accelerated rate of this whole thing was wigging me out . . . and that wasn't the only thing frightening me.

My five week check up was a whole barrel of surprises. This should have been the time for Carlisle to determine what the baby's gender was, but it didn't happen. Our half human and vampire offspring was surrounded by a very solid placenta. We couldn't see anything through it. The baby was completely encompassed.

It made me nervous not being able to see him or her. How could we know if everything was okay? Carlisle started performing little daily check ups on me to make sure my blood pressure and things of the sort were alright. That's all he could do, until he or she came out into the world.

During the examination Edward brought up my lack of sleep to Carlisle. Not trying to throw me under the bus or anything, but he was worried and wanted to know if that was normal. Of course it wasn't. When was anything normal with me? I wouldn't let him prescribe me any medication to help because it could hurt the baby and I wasn't taking that chance. I just had to suffer through it.

The two of them figured it was probably because of the baby somehow. Vampires don't sleep . . . so maybe the baby didn't either, and it was being passed on to me as a pregnancy symptom of sorts. It kind of made sense, and eased my mind a little to know there wasn't something terminally wrong with me.

It came in handy that my husband also never slept. We spent a lot of time just being together . . . It was a lot like our honeymoon had been. We read to each other, cuddled, talked, and played games. We even started playing chess together when really bored. He let me win a lot . . . always the gentleman.

Another issue we discussed at my examination was my lack of appetite. Not sleeping wasn't really affecting me, but not eating was doing a toll on my body and mind. I got dizzy often, but most of the time when I tried to eat I couldn't keep it down. It was a complete conundrum.

Edward was angry that I had kept it from him, but couldn't really stay mad at me. I wasn't stupid . . . once I felt it became an issue I did tell him and Carlisle. I wouldn't do anything to potentially injure our baby, and he knew that.

To lighten the mood while Carlisle tried to think of some way to help me eat, he called Alice into the room and asked her if she could use her ability to see the sex of the baby, since the ultrasound machine would not work.

As hard as she tried to . . . she couldn't see anything.

"Why can't I see," she pleaded with Carlisle to tell her.

After a moment it came to me. "I know," I answered her before either men could, surprising myself.

"What do you know," She asked me curious.

"Think about it," I began, confident in what I was telling her. "The only other time you're blind to visions is when the werewolves are involved right?"

"Yes," she agreed huffily. "But it is getting clearer to see when they are around now. Rosalie asked me if Seth would be upset by her dog bowl prank, and I was able to see that he would not . . . but what does that have to do with little Cullen?"

I laughed. _Little Cullen?_ "Exactly, Alice. Now that you've been around them so much . . . now that you know them-"

"I see where you're going," Carlisle cut in, not being able to help himself. He always got so excited when he figured something new out.

"Oh wow," Edward commented hearing his thoughts. "That's very interesting . . . And seems like the best explanation to me. Good job, love." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Will someone _please_ clue me in?" My pixie haired sister demanded, sounding very put out.

"Well," I began again, facing her. "How do I put this? Like . . .you can see vampires because you _are_ one . . . you can see humans because you _were_ one . . . and to see anything else you need to have some sort of long term exposure to them. Like the wolves. You couldn't see them before, but spending so much time with them has changed that now . . . so, it seems to me like you won't be able to see _little Cullen_ until he or she pops out and you spend time with them . . . because you've never come across a half and half breed."

"No one has," she spit out a little defensive.

"I know," I assured her gently. "No one is holding it against you Alice. We don't expect you to be able to do everything."

I hugged her the best I could with my giant Buddha belly. She giggled at the awkward angle of it.

"Wow Bella, I didn't realize how big you were till this moment." I grinned at her. She hadn't meant it in a mean way.

"I wouldn't go with _big_ exactly," Edward chimed in. "More like- radiant, beautiful, voluptuous, and positively glowing."

I laughed once, somewhat uncomfortable with this description of me. "You're a tad biased," I told him.

"Not really," Alice said. "You do have a certain glow to you . . . its kind of weird. I've never see anyone's as bright as yours . . ." She trailed off musing to herself.

"Maybe another symptom," Carlisle asked our group.

"I think that's an accurate assumption, but Carlisle, what about her eating habits? What are we going to do about _that_?" I'd forgotten about that in the midst of Alice's arrival. Thank God for my husband, and his excellent memory.

"What's the problem," My sister-in-law asked, concerned. The two of them filled her in on my food issue. Apparently it was her turn to laugh. "It's kind of obvious isn't it," she asked us like we were slow.

We all stared at her waiting for her to spit it out.

"Okay guys, you're going to feel really dumb after this, but . . . if Bella is having all of these vampire symptom thingies, then this aversion to food is probably one too. Vampires don't eat food, we drink blood. So . . . the baby probably wants blood."

Silence.

"You're right Alice," Edward was the first to speak. "I do feel quite dense."

"Why didn't we think of that," Carlisle asked himself.

I wasn't worried about my level of intelligence like the other two. I was worried about the blood. "Does that mean . . . I have to drink blood?" I was kind of disgusted. Everyone knew I couldn't even handle the smell. Gross.

"Well, we could probably hook you up to an IV and give you the blood like we would give liquids to someone dehydrated, but that would take some time. Drinking it would be the quickest way of getting it into you, and knowing it worked."

"Let's find out then. Get me some of the red juice and a straw please." I attempted to make a joke and failed. I was nervous. Serious about doing it . . . whatever helped my baby . . . but anxious as hell at the same time.

He did as I requested, and a moment after walking out of the room returned with a cup and a twisty straw. Carlisle had some blood in stock, along with all the prenatal equipment . . . just in case anything happened.

Edward seized the cup from him, walking over, and placed it softly into my hands. I looked up into his face from where I sat, feeling totally overwhelmed. "Bella," he whispered bending to bring his face close mine. His bright eyes were full of concern. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," I murmured.

I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Look Edward, it's gross. Most definitely not on my bucket list or anything, but . . . it's really not that big of a deal if it will help. Maybe it won't help, and I will only have to do it once." He grinned in spite of himself. Wishful thinking. "I'll just tell myself its juice. It's Kool-Aid."

"Ha," he breathed kissing me on the cheek. "Just don't look at it."

So I didn't. I closed my eyes, and sipped from the straw, trying not to think about it. It was hot, thick, and very weird tasting, but not entirely unpleasant. I started to feel better almost immediately. I was on my third cup when I felt it. A petite and fragile nudge.

I gasped in shock. "Edward," I called his attention to me happily. "The baby . . . it kicked."

I pulled his hand down to my belly. After a moment I felt another kick, and then another. Our baby was a gentle little _nudger_. I glanced up at Edward and saw the surprise and wonder etched into his face. "Bella," he breathed my name, full of love.

His hand moved from my stomach and rested lightly against my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying until his thumb began stroking the stray tears off of my face. I could tell by his wide smile that mine was the same.

I had never felt so much joy.

After that day I replaced most of my meals with blood. I felt better, no longer clouded. I didn't mind it so much. It took a little getting used to, but was fine. The rest of the days went by pretty normally considering what we were soon coming up against.

Suddenly, it was the night before the Alaskan Clan would arrive. We were having a group dinner together. Everyone was there even though some wouldn't be eating. We had borrowed a grill from Billy to barbeque, and there were mountains of food everywhere.

Platters full of hot dogs, fish, steak tips, sausages, chicken, baked potatoes, and salad littered the kitchen counters and table. We were all pigging out . . . having some good ole' fashion fun before the morning came. Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow?

The lot of us, minus Renee and Charlie, were heading out to the clearing come dawn. The same one where they had fought Victoria's army, because again, that seemed like the safest place for a meet and greet. It kept both citizens of Forks, and of the La Push Reservation out of harms way.

I was halfway through a Chinese sausage link, and cup of my 'red drink' when the enormity of what would actually go down tomorrow really hit me. I lost my appetite.

Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, and Sam had talked out the plan with me. They were all pretty positive that everything would work out how we hoped, and it did ease my mind somewhat. Carlisle especially, was so sure. He had a history with them after all . . . Had always considered extended family to them.

The Denali were not bad people I was told. They were just not in the right mind at present. None of them.

We found out through a couple of different channels - Alice's visions, and Rose's conversations with their unofficial leader Tanya (the two of them shared a friendship and talked frequently . . . until recently) - that the big issue was Irina.

Up until Laurent died, Irina had been having a more than friendly relationship with the vampire. She was in so much pain, so distraught, and apparently no one had been able to make her feel any better. The other members of her family carried and shared her distress along side her. It was too much for all of them.

She wanted revenge. She wanted to hurt the wolves, to kill them . . . so their families and partners would know the same pain she suffered everyday. She told her coven that was the only thing that would help, and they would do anything to help her.

So yeah, I got it.

But, they had to see reason. They had to separate their sister's pain from them. Otherwise, their fates would be very similar to Victoria's. I was promised we _would_ get them to see, and I believed that they truly thought so. I couldn't help the doubt and worry in me . . . it was everywhere.

I was pulled swiftly back to reality, by someone's hand waving closely in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Bella . . ." Jacob grinned wide as I turned to face him, blushing furiously.

"Hi Jake. Sorry. I was just daydreaming."

"Yeah I noticed. Like a true space cadet." His smile slowly became a hard line of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied, then decided against it. He always called me out on my crap. "You know me," I tried to joke, "Just stressing about tomorrow."

He nodded at me a little sadly. There was nothing he could say to soothe my troubles . . . you would be a fool not to worry.

Edward walked up from behind me taking one of my hands, and tugging me forward. "Would you like to come for an evening stroll with me," he asked, eyes glinting mischievously. How could I say no?

"See you in a while, Jake."

He kept a firm grip on my hand as we slowly walked through the Res . . . taking our time and enjoying the scenery. It was still so funny to me how much I loved Washington. I had hated the rain, the green of this place, when I first arrived, but now I didn't know where I'd be without it.

After a while we were walking along the beach, and decided to take a rest on the large chunk of drift wood that had been mine and Jacob's bench of sorts . . . back in the day.

I sighed contentedly. I hadn't been on a walk in a long time . . . I actually hadn't done much of _any_thing in a long time. I basically had been sitting around while Edward did everything for me. It was nice to be waited on, yet kind of irritating at the same time. I knew he was just looking out for me . . . doing what he thought was best, so I never pushed it.

Ever since that first day the baby kicked, it had changed him. He constantly boasted to me how much of a miracle she was, how he could never have pictured a more perfect life . . . a more perfect family. He was still guessing the baby was a girl, but my mother told me that boys typically hung lower . . . and our baby was pretty low.

I also just had that feeling. Call it mother's intuition or whatever . . . but _I_ was sure it was a boy. We got into small daily fights about it, but always playing around. It seemed like nothing could get him down . . . he was so happy . . . and so positive that nothing could go wrong with us now. I was so grateful for the change.

Usually I was the one reassuring him about everything . . . things had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time it was a little overwhelming, but nice. His new outlook on life was so refreshing, and it couldn't have come at a better time.

Being this close to the forest reminded me of my nightmare, and completely claimed my attention. I'd been having the same one the whole time here . . . Every time I slept, and it was terrifying.

Why did all my freaky dreams have to take place in the woods?

I could never remember all the details. Everything was so vague. Each time I woke up I would rush to the bathroom, and get sick. I'd led Edward to believe it was just nausea waking me . . . and as far as I knew, he bought it. He hadn't said anything to me, at least.

_Someone was carrying me. By the speed at which we were flying, I would guess Edward. The only thing I could make out through the night surrounding me was trees. Lots of them. I felt the air rush out of my lungs as I screamed. _

_I was in a lot of pain. A small bright light shone in the distance, steadily getting bigger and brighter, until I could see nothing else . . . _

_I was in Carlisle's study sitting on a chair. My legs were held up in stirrups. Glancing down, all I could see was red. My body was soaked in blood. _

_I whipped my head around frightened. Where was Edward? _

_On top of Carlisle's desk sat a pile of ashes. Edward's wedding band sat atop it. Before I could even begin to yell for someone to help . . . Someone to bring me Edward, because surely that was not him . . . Aro walked out of the shadows. His all too knowing eyes staring intently into my soul. _

And then I'd wake up.

I was once again brought back to the land of the living. Edward's icy hand cupped my face, gently moving my gaze toward him.

"Where did you go angel," he questioned.

"Nowhere," I told him, trying to shake off the creepy images. "I was just thinking."

"About," he pressed softly.

"Tomorrow," I couldn't help repeating myself. I didn't even want to think about how I would feel the night before the Volturi came . . . If we survived this part. "I'm worried."

He took both of my hands, holding them inside of his. "Please love," he begged me. "Don't stress over this. It's nothing. This part we definitely can get through."

"But, what if we don't?"

I could tell by how he cast his eyes to the sand that he did not want to answer. He sighed tiredly.

"Well, if it does come to a physical battle . . . we've still got it." He didn't sound as happy saying it the second time around. They were like his family, and fighting them would not be a joyous occasion. "We largely outnumber them. It will be easy. Swift."

"But they're your family . . . you shouldn't have to choose." I was having awful déjà vu.

"They're the ones making us," he whispered, face full of melancholy. "What kind of real family are they to put us in such a position? Yes, it will be . . . Sad . . . but after all the pack has done for us, for you, we can't let anything happen to them. Especially if _we _have the power to stop it."

I nodded in agreement. I never thought otherwise . . . I was just so sick of living in fear.

"What if something goes wrong-?"

"One of us will get you out Bella," he broke in, interrupting me. His voice was full of conviction. "You _will_ be safe. Like we discussed . . . either myself or Jacob will take you away from there."

He could never let me finish a sentence. "What if something happens to _you_," I clarified.

He had no answer.

"Edward," I breathed, my voice cracking, tears threatening to spill over.

His mouth of was on mine before I had time to blink. His hands were in my hair, and he was kissing me so passionately that I struggled for air. "Oh Bella," he choked out. "You know there _is_ a chance, sweetheart. Remember . . . I hear. I will know . . . and if not me, Alice will see."

After a minute his mouth pulled up in a wide grin. "It's all a moot point anyway," he began again. "Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. There will be no fighting."

I nodded, still unsure, but trusted his confidence. When had he ever led me wrong?

"Besides, I can't leave you and the little one, right?"

"Right," I replied wholeheartedly.

"Now come on my dear, stop worrying so much . . . you'll get lines," he joked.

"You sound like Alice," I bit back a laugh. "But yeah, you're right."

"Dance with me," he asked abruptly, standing up and brushing sand off of his jeans. He held a hand out to mine waiting.

"Edward be serious," I pleaded, feeling myself blush.

"I am being completely serious," he told me chuckling lightly.

"There's no music," I attempted one last time.

"Music schmusic." He pulled me up to stand in front of him. I placed one palm on his shoulder, and grasped his hand with my other. There was no point in fighting it.

We started swaying side to side. I felt a bit corny for a moment, but looking into his eyes made me forget everything. He was humming in my ear softly, and I joined him. It was our wedding song.

We reached the chorus, and both chose that moment to belt the words out loudly into the night. He twirled me playfully while I giggled. We stopped dancing, kissing each other softly. It was a very romantic moment.

"I love you," he murmured against hair.

"I love you too."

"And I thank the heavens every day for that."

"Not as much as I do," I told him.

"You always have to one up me don't you?"

"Yup. And don't you forget it," I teased.

"As long as we're clear then." He kissed me again, not stopping for a long time.

We stayed on the beach until the air got too cold to take. I was surprised to see everyone was still up when we got back. They were all outside in the backyard, huddled together in a circle, but I couldn't see what they were staring at.

"Five bucks on the leech," I heard Embry howl in amusement.

I spotted Jake walking towards us. "What's going on," I asked curiously.

He smiled knowingly, and pulled me with him through the crowd so I could get a better look. Edward followed, his hand never leaving my own. Standing at opposite ends of a large boulder were Rose and Leah. Their hands were clasped tightly, elbows resting on the rock.

"You're arm wresting," I exclaimed in surprise. I felt my mouth wide open, and couldn't close it.

"Hell yeah," Emmett chortled. "Alice and Jasper started it."

"I beat him," she grinned proudly appearing at my left side.

Emmett laughed again, pointing at him mockingly. "Way to go bro."

"Hey, doesn't bother me. I like a woman with power." He winked at Alice and she beamed. "Then Renee and Charlie went," he continued turning to me. "Your mother won."

"Way to go mom," I clapped in approval.

"I let her win," I heard Charlie trying to defend himself.

I turned to Edward raising my eyebrows in question. "Did he really," I asked.

His smile told me he hadn't. I wouldn't tell her . . . the guy had to have something.

Esme moved over next to Alice. "Then Sam and Carlisle went," she told me. "Sam won." She didn't sound upset, just pleased. I knew how happy she was that all of us could get along so well.

_Wow . . . __A werewolf bested a vampire?_

I witnessed Rosalie's triumph as she beat Leah. She was smug, but Leah didn't seem bothered by it. You could see her respect for Rose climb up a small notch. She was not just a beauty, but strong as well. Leah couldn't stand weak women . . . so this was kind of a good thing in her book.

Edward and I said our goodnights to everyone before heading up to our room. I was exhausted and needed sleep. There was a lot to do in the morning. I could only pray we would be ready.

**~ :P You like? What do you think? Lol. There are little bits of BD in here, but slightly twisted. Please let me know :P The reviews really are what keep me going :P Otherwise I kind of get discouraged. Thanks so much for reading :P ~**


	18. Choices

_**** Updated as of 01-01-11 ****_

**~Hey there :P Another update :P Everyone's going to meet the Denali :P**

**This one was really hard to write … so, I hope I did a good job and that you like it. Please R&R and let me know **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Seventeen - Choices

We were fed, dressed, and ready to leave by first light. Everyone ran, except me, who was carefully carried by Edward. We arrived at the meadow with minutes to spare, and took our places.

Carlisle and Edward stood at the front, shielding me and the baby. They wouldn't be able to see me until the time was right. There had been a debate of who should stand on the front line, but seeing as they were the two that knew the Alaskans best, they won. Emmett and Jazz were positioned at my sides. Rose, Alice, and Esme covering my back. The wolves stood in a long row behind us.

All of the mythicals heard them coming long before I could even catch a glimpse. Finally, I saw five vampires come out from behind the trees. They were advancing slowly toward our group, and my heart constricted in fear. This was it.

I could tell who was who by the descriptions Edward had given me earlier. Eleazar and his mate Carmen were bringing up the rear. They were both of Spanish decent, and even though it was difficult to see through their chalky complexions . . . I could see a faint hint of olive in their skin. Edward had told me that Carmen was a very compassionate vampire, and that if anyone would take our side it would be her.

In font of them stood Irina and Kate. I could tell Irina by the pissed off expression written everywhere in her face. This was her fight. Kate was beautiful. Beautiful and blonde. Her face seemed a lot more passive, and a little nervous. This was not her fight.

And then at the front, there was Tanya. She was also extraordinarily good looking. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, whipping around in the wind. Looking at her, all I could feel for a moment was jealousy. So this was the woman who had 'expressed interest' in my Edward. I didn't like it one bit.

They stopped a few feet away from us, taking in the scene around them. No one spoke, moved, I don't think anyone was even breathing. And then Irina's musical voice rose high in the air.

"So this is what you choose Carlisle? Dogs, puppies . . . vermin," she spit out the words in disgust. "Over your own kind? I thought we were family. I thought-"

"Stay calm sister," Tanya interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle this."

"You _are _family," Carlisle answered her question anyway. "But so are they, and they do not deserve whatever you wish to do to them."

Irina did not listen to her sister. "They murdered him," she screamed full of rage. "Tore him apart and murdered him! How can you be okay with such a thing?"

"Easy," Edward shot back at her. "He was trying to kill _my_ mate. If it wasn't for the wolves taking care of him-" He shook his head sharply. He hated thinking about it. "-She wouldn't be with me today."

"And where is this girl," Carmen asked curiously. "I've been waiting to meet her ever since the two of you got engaged," she spoke up, trying to defuse the tension. "I'm so sorry I missed it."

Edward shrugged her off smiling. "Do not worry about it Carmen," he reassured her. "And she is right here behind me."

He moved a small amount to let them see my face, turning his head slightly toward me, and kissing me lightly on the cheek. I turned my gaze toward the Spanish beauty and waved briefly.

"Hey," I greeted her, nervously.

"She is quite gorgeous for a human, Edward." Kate grinned and turned to me. "Hello Bella. It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I told her, not wanting to be rude. I wasn't sure if that was true yet.

"Oh come on," Irina snapped again, impatient. "We are not here to congratulate them. We are here to fight."

A loud chorus of growls from the wolves was all you could hear suddenly. Carlisle turned his head to look at them. His eyes were blazing bright, and they immediately quieted.

"It seems they are ready as well." Eleazar said, motioning to Tanya.

"Carlisle," she began, sounding tired. "You know what must happen here. Please. We do not wish to hurt your family. We respectfully ask you to step aside."

"What part of 'hell no' do you not understand?" Emmett raised one eyebrow in question.

"Hush," I heard Esme whisper to her son.

"Please Tanya," Edward spoke up again. "Can you at least do us the courtesy of listening to what we have to say, before anything unnecessary is done?"

Irina instantly started yelling in protest, but stopped when Tanya turned to look at her. I was glad whatever expression she directed toward her wasn't at me. Irina looked almost frightened, and I knew in that moment that Tanya was not someone to trifle with.

"Of course we will listen to you, Edward, but I cannot promise anything further."

This might be easier than I'd been fearing. I didn't want to get too ahead of myself, but getting them to pause and listen _was_ the first step . . .

"That's all we ask," he told her, before Carlisle stepped forward taking over the discussion.

"I know that all of you are hurting. Especially you, dear Irina," he began smoothly. "And for that I give my condolences." She gave a nod of acknowledgement, but her expression remained irritated. "I understand that the wolf pack is responsible for this, but as Edward said, they had no choice. If Laurent's intentions toward Bella had not been to kill then none of this would be an issue at present."

I heard a couple wolfy snorts, and I almost smiled. It still would've turned out the same . . . but they were supposed to let him take care of this. So what if it was a white lie? They weren't helping any of our cases. Carlisle ignored them.

"But it is an issue-"

"What are you getting at Carlisle?" Irina interrupted him.

"Patience," Tanya told her. "I told them we would hear them out." It was now Irina's turn to snort. Holy crow. I really didn't like her.

"What I am getting at is that yes, this whole mess may be an issue, but not the biggest one we are facing at the moment. We are in danger from a much a higher power than your coven, friends."

"What is going on?" Carmen asked.

"The Volturi are paying us a visit soon." Carlisle answered her gently.

"The Volturi?"

"Yes."

"But . . . Why?"

I took a deep breathe pushing in between Edward and Carlisle to be at the forefront. "Because of me," I told Carmen and the rest, placing both hands on my baby bump.

I could see identical looks of shock and horror run through their entire group.

"What is going on here?" Eleazar questioned suspiciously. His eyes boring directly into my own.

"Well," I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm pregnant."

They didn't get it. I turned back searching for Edward's face. He gave me a small half smile of encouragement, and I found the will to continue through my nerves.

"I am pregnant with Edward's child." I clarified. "Carlisle can explain the hows of this all later . . . if that turns out to be an option . . . but right now that's all you need to know. We got married, had our honeymoon . . . the product of which, is this little one." My gaze traveled down to my stomach lovingly for a second before rising back up to face the crowd before me. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"While you are human," Kate asked. "How are you not . . . dead?" She added sheepishly.

"It took a lot of self control, but I could never hurt her." Edward told them.

"The Volturi have added some kind of psychic, like Alice, to their guard. They know about the baby. They think it will be like one of the immortal children. That he, or she, will be a threat to them. To all of you . . . in exposing what you are. They don't care or understand that it's not the same thing. It's not.

It will be half vampire yes, but also half me . . . half human. There is no way to know what will come of this, but they can't just take the option away from us, right? And not only do they want to kill it, but they're going to get rid of me. Everyone associated with me. Unless we can stop them."

I paused looking from face to face, letting my words sink in. This wasn't just about me. This about our entire family, and they were part of it. I could tell something was working so I pressed on.

"We don't want to fight unless it's necessary, but we are preparing for it. What we want to ask you, is if you can put your beef with the wolves aside, for the time being. They are the only ones to step up and agree to help us, protect us . . . again.

We would like your help if you want to get involved, but after everything that did happen with your mother . . . we'll understand if you don't. But they do, and we need their help. So . . . what do you think?"

I wasn't sure if my point got totally across or not, but I did the best I could. Edward reached out to grab my arm, and gently pulled me back behind him. "Good job," he whispered in my ear.

The Denali were huddled together in discussion. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but by Edward's tiny smile I could guess that it was going in our favor. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they all turned to face us once again.

"We will put aside our differences with the wolf pack for now." Tanya spoke up much to Irina's apparent dismay. "We will help you, of course. Not only are we still ashamed for our absence in the battle you all fought before . . . but we agree with you."

Irina snorted again, because clearly she did not.

"Well most of us anyway," Carmen added with a wink.

"Our mother made a mistake and had to pay for it in the end," Tanya continued. "But your baby . . . it might be a mistake, but it is not definite. The Volturi should not act until there is a problem. Not before one. We will fight with you, and help you in every way we can."

"Thank you." Carlisle's sincerity was clear.

"But, once this is over . . . if we live through this . . . we will expect _you_ to step aside, and let us fight _our_ battle with the wolves."

Silence.

Before anyone could even start to argue a loud howl pierced through the clearing. I glanced back concerned, to see Sam standing tall.

"What is it?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head and turned to the Denali Coven. "That is fine Tanya. As you may have heard," he attempted to joke. "The pack's leader has just agreed to your terms."

She nodded. "But do you?"

Edward hesitated barely an instant. "Yes," he spoke for all of us.

I was going to argue, but he squeezed my hand lightly, and I knew to keep quiet.

"Alright then," Tanya finally smiled. "We have ourselves a deal. No fighting until all of this is over."

It was like a weight had been literally lifted off of my body. This part of the danger was over. Edward had been right, and for once I had no problems in admitting it. Everyone relaxed their stances and walked forward to properly greet each other. Edward and I stayed where we were.

I could hear Carlisle making arrangements with them to stay at our house. They had agreed to wait to battle it out, but that did not mean the two groups liked each other . . . there was no way they could stay with us in La Push.

I tugged on Edward's arm reaching up to whisper in his ear, barley mouthing the words. I did not want any of them to hear me. "Are we really going to let the pack fight them alone?"

"Of course not." I had to strain to hear Edward's reply. "Sam meant it. He has no problem fighting them without us . . . but if it still comes to that at the end . . . I will be fighting beside the pack. Although, I can't really speak for anyone else."

I could tell that he felt bad about lying to them. "Thank you." I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and I could feel his smile in response, before I pulled away.

"For what," he asked, brushing his fingertips against my wrist.

"For being you."

He grinned my favorite crooked one, and kissed me briefly on the lips. "I love you too." He told me.

"Hey bro!" Emmett beckoned Edward to him. "Get your butt over here!"

"Yes Edward." Esme agreed, her eyes twinkling. "You need to properly introduce Bella now that all of this is settled."

He captured my hands firmly in his and started to walk toward them. "Hold on." I told him stepping away and to the wolves, still in a row behind us.

I walked right up to where Jacob was sitting, and kneeled down beside him. "Thank you Jacob Black. Thank all of you." I hugged him tightly.

I felt his cold nose slide along my chin in acknowledgement, and giggled. "Silly puppy," I added, ruffling his fur, before I made my way back to where Edward was waiting for me. I clasped my hand around his again, and readied myself to meet their - _our -_ extended family.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

We'd hung out in the clearing a while before Carlisle and Esme had taken our new guests back to the house. I really liked Carmen. She was very sweet and gentle. I liked Kate too. She was a bit loud, but funny as hell.

I could not stand Irina of course. Everything about her bothered me, and I really just didn't like her face. Eleazar was very quiet, and I did not know what to think about him, but if Carmen liked him . . . I would try. And Tanya . . . I didn't care for her either way.

She seemed nice enough, but every time I looked at her all I could picture was her flirting with Edward. It made me kind of sick.

Jasper told them of the training sessions each day, and it was agreed they could come to those and participate.

"Practice is always good." Tanya had smiled at Jasper.

The lot of us were ecstatic as we arrived back at the Reservation that morning. Emily and Renee had cooked us a feast in preparation, and it was like the party the night before . . . minus the lingering feeling of certain doom. That had a few days until it made a reappearance.

Edward ended up skipping his training that afternoon to stay with me. We walked through La Push's beach again . . . chatting lightly, and enjoying the warm sun blazing above. It felt so nice to take off my shoes and dip my feet in the cool water.

Edward's heart was light and happy as we bummed around. He joked and laughed with me the entire time, and I loved him immensely for it. At one point as we walked back to the house he scooped me up into his arms, and started carrying me.

"Edward." I cautioned carefully. "Put me down this instant."

"Sorry my love, but you need to rest."

"All I've been doing is resting." I argued.

"And a little more will not kill you."

"Yes but it might kill _you_."

He stopped abruptly, and set me down on my feet, smirking widely. "Are you threatening me, my dear wife?"

I raised an eyebrow at him solemnly before turning around and taking a couple of steps. "I don't threaten _husband_," I mocked him. "I get things done."

He wound both of his arms around my body, trapping me to him. Baby Cullen started nudging enthusiastically as Edward tickled my sides. I was chuckling uncontrollably when I felt him freeze behind me.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, trying to face him, but he would not loosen his grip.

"The baby . . . I can _hear_ them."

"Hear them?" I was now frozen along side him.

He could hear their thoughts. That was so . . . Unbelievable. I mean, it's not like his ability was new to me or anything, but Edward being able to hear our baby . . . I hadn't thought about that. This made it so real. I felt my eyes fill.

"What is he thinking," I asked.

"_She,_" he emphasized, spinning me around to look at him. "Is thinking of how much she enjoys the sound of your voice. And mine. She loves us, but especially you. She already knows who you are to her Bella."

I was so happy. She knew who I was. She knew who Edward was. "Are you sure she's a girl Edward?"

"I'm not sure. the voice is pretty neutral." I could tell he was frustrated. He wanted to know if he was right.

I smiled wide. It was kind of fun not knowing. For once, a nice surprise. I couldn't wait to find out.

When we got back home, grinning like idiots, there were a group of people sitting determinately around the kitchen table. Charlie, Renee, Seth, Rosalie, Jasper, and Sam were playing poker. For pennies.

Alice and Emmett were leaning against the counter watching them intently, both expressions full of amusement.

"Oh my god," I whispered conspiratorially to Alice. I bumped my shoulder against hers in greeting.

"I know," she laughed heartily. "We are not allowed to play and I'm jealous."

"Why not?" That wasn't really fair.

"Apparently, I'm a cheater," Emmett told me bitterly. "And since Alice can _see_, she can't either cause that's also cheating."

"Not really," she whined. "I can't help it." She could, for the most part, but I decided to keep quiet.

Jacob came up behind Alice, shoving her playfully. "Hey shortie, don't worry about it. I can't play with the cool kids either. Seth is still put out because I kicked his ass in training today."

Seth shot him a glare that could kill, and Jake only waved in response. He wasn't threatened at all.

"So what's up guys? How was your walk," Jake asked us.

"Great," I told him, "Edward heard what the baby was thinking."

"That's awesome." The boys high-fived each other while Alice and I hugged.

It was still strange to me how well Jacob and Edward got along now, but hey, I wasn't going to complain.

Jasper and Sam were the first two to lose all their money. Neither of them were that upset, simply walking away to spend time with their girls. Charlie was next. He mumbled to himself angrily for a minute before going outside . . . something about vampire trickery.

Renee gave up after that and split her left over change between Rose and Seth, the only two left.

"Who do you think is going to win it?" My mom asked me.

"It's hard to say," I debated, "But I'm thinking maybe Seth."

"Oh please," Jacob chimed in, making sure he was loud enough for everyone to hear. "There is no way he's winning this thing. Blondie's got him no problem."

I saw Rosalie shoot Jake a genuine smile. It kind of disturbed me. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Aw come on Jake," Seth whined petulantly. "Are you serious? We're brothers, dude. Where's the love?"

Jacob chuckled before going over to slap Seth on the back. "There's your love bro, but that doesn't mean you're going to win."

And he didn't, much to Rosalie's delight. She had won fifteen dollars. "Victory," she yelled, triumphant.

"That's my baby," Emmett doted on her, running up and kissing her fiercely on the mouth.

By the time Edward and I went upstairs to lie down for the night I was completely exhausted.

"You made a very good impression on Tanya's coven today," Edward said, hugging me tightly against his chest. I shrugged not knowing what to say. "What?"

"They seem nice enough," I told him.

"But?" He pressed.

I turned myself to face him. "But I can't really help not liking Tanya."

"I told you I've never-"

"I know," I interrupted him frustrated. "You prefer brunettes . . . Whatever . . . but that doesn't mean that I have to like her, Edward."

He laughed and kissed my lips conceding. I was right. _Ha._

"At least we didn't need to use any of the backup plans," he mused.

I was so far beyond thankful for that. There had been a lot of talk on who would take on who. It was scary having to think of my family fighting again, and I was glad it hadn't come to that in the end.

"Yeah, "I agreed, "It was very anticlimactic."

He grinned. "For once."

Edward's hands went to my stomach feeling for the baby. "Where are you little one," he asked it. Baby Cullen responded with a hearty kick right where his hands were lying. "There you are," he cooed excitedly.

"He's strong," I commented.

"Yes, _she_ is."

"Are we going to keep disagreeing on this?"

"It would seem so."

"Well you wait and see Edward Cullen . . . our handsome little boy will be here soon."

"I suppose so, but when he turns out to be a beautiful little girl . . . I think an 'I told you so' will be in order, Isabella."

"That's fine. If I'm wrong."

"Which you won't be," he mocked me, "Of course."

"Of course."

We laid in each others arms for a while not talking. I was lost in thoughts about our baby, about our future. Would this be our last week together? I grimaced. After everything we'd been through it didn't seem fair.

"What do you think she'll be like," he asked pulling me from my internal struggles. "Like . . . what parts of you, and of me?"

"Hopefully he won't inherit any of your stubbornness," I joked.

"If not mine then they'll get yours for sure." I smacked him on the shoulder playfully, and he chuckled softly.

"Well I don't know," I continued, "But I hope they have your hair."

"I don't," he snorted. "Do you know how long this takes to style?"

We went on like that for the rest of the night until the sun started to rise, and I found myself falling asleep. For the first time in weeks I dreamed peacefully without any hint of the nightmare.

**~ :P So, what do you think? Did I get it right? :P I hope the meeting scene wasn't too awful. Sometimes I feel like I'm really bad with words. Lol. If you have any baby name suggestions let me know :P It's coming up soon and I'm still trying to decide :P **

**Thanks so much for reading! Will update as soon as I can.~**


	19. Back and Forth

**~Hey all! Yay for a new chapter! **

**A shout out to sheeiur22 for being my 100th**** review :D That's so cool. And of course, thank you to everyone else :D You guys are the best, and I really appreciate all your kind words :D **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy~ **

Chapter 18 - Back and Forth

I woke up the next morning to Edward kissing my neck, and whispering to me.

"Bella," he cooed, nuzzling my ear. "Wake up, love."

I smiled, hugging him to me as tightly as I could manage. It was hard with my huge belly in the way. I let him go after a moment, but kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to wake up yet.

If I woke up that meant I had to _get_ up.

We had one week until the Volturi arrived. If I opened my eyes now, and started this day . . . Well, this was one day closer until the potential end. The start of our last week together.

I just wanted to stay asleep. To freeze time. To hide here with Edward and forget about everything else. I didn't want to start today. Not yet . . .

"Bella?" His voice was soft, probing.

He was worried. I sighed somewhat dramatically. I was a wife, and soon to be mother, and there was no excuse for me acting like a child. I needed to open my eyes.

I hadn't realized he was that close to me. The only thing I saw when I opened my eyes were his. He must have just gotten back from hunting. The bright golden blaze of his stare was shocking. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

He placed one cool hand against my cheek. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I nodded. The gentle manner in which he touched me, his affectionate pet names . . . sweetheart, darling, _love_. That's what made me alright. I knew he loved me, and I had to stay strong for him. He was doing it for me.

I kissed him for a long minute. _Good morning, indeed. _I was definitely awake now.

"Hi," I finally spoke, more than a little breathless.

"Hi." His smile was warm. Amused.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, trying to get a laugh out of him. I loved his laugh.

He did, much to my delight. "Perfect," he replied, playing along.

"Good." I pointed a finger at him, wiggling it in his face for emphasis. "You need to take better care of yourself, Edward. You're looking a little pale."

One of Edward's eyebrows rose, his lips pulling up into a lazy half smile. He was letting me know my joke was in bad taste, and it really was awful I had to admit, but he thought it was funny.

After a short moment he pulled himself up, leaning against one arm for support. His free arm moved toward me. His hand sweetly cupped my face again. The touch was gentle, almost nonchalant, but it was his eyes that held all the intensity. They were on fire.

"_You_ are looking pale," he whispered quietly.

It was heart wrenching to see Edward this way. He was so sad, so concerned about me, and I didn't know what to say to make him feel better. I wanted to take the frantic gleam away from his eyes, and the desperate tone out of voice. I felt helpless.

I took his hand away from my face, and held it tightly in my own. I sat up fully, bringing him with me. His eyes moved from mine to stare blankly down at the sheets.

"Hey," I whispered as softly as he had. I waited, but he refused to look at me. "Edward, I'm fine."

He was now glaring at me angrily. "Do not tell me you are fine." It was his turn to sigh dramatically.

"But I-"

"I'm not oblivious, Bella. I'm not stupid." He interrupted me.

"Edward, I don't think-"

"Bella-"

"No Edward," I told him firmly. I didn't like being interrupted. "I do not think you're stupid."

His eyes softened as he spoke, but it was clear that he was still on edge. "I'm sorry. I am, but Bella . . . you're not okay . . . hardly sleeping, or eating . . . and you are just so _fragile_. Our baby is hurting you . . . keeps hurting you. You are so stressed, and it's killing me."

He reached out and hugged me securely. I was at a loss for words. All of this was true, but I had been trying to downplay it. It worked on everyone else, but I should have known. Everything was different with Edward.

"I don't know what do, Bella," he breathed into my hair, before pulling back. "Tell me what to do," he pleaded.

I burst into tears. Edward looked as surprised as I felt.

"I don't know," I choked out, pathetically.

I didn't know. Of the two of us, Edward was most certainly the stronger one. It was usually him consoling me. I really wished I could help him, but neither of us had the answers we needed. There was nothing we could do.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He was visibly trying to get a hold on his emotions for my sake.

"There's no reason to be sorry." I reassured him, finally calming down.

_Pull it together, Swan!_ I needed to try and pull Edward from this, even if I was having difficulty myself. I needed him to be alright.

"I don't know what to do about a lot of things." I told him, honestly. "But hey, I slept last night, and I do eat . . . sometimes. We can't do anything about the baby craving blood, but so far I'm dealing with it. I'm living with it. I can take it."

"So far," he whispered. Low enough that I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes, _so far_," I mocked him. "What happens in the future doesn't matter right now. We'll deal with that later. For now, I am fine." He was mad again. "Come on, Edward! I'm drinking, eating slightly less, but still getting what I need . . . Sure, I'm paler, and a little banged up-"

His expression froze me for a second. He wasn't mad anymore. He was furious.

"A little banged up?"

Our little one was already so strong. It's nudging was now hardcore kicking; bruising almost every part of my stomach. Nothing was broken, but it was awful to see.

"Okay." I conceded. "More than a little. But, what do you want me to do? I'm getting through it. As long as I have you I can do anything."

His smile was not full, but genuine.

"I'm still strong," I began again. "I can cook, dance, move around . . . and I've still got my pregnancy glow, right?"

He nodded, still smiling. "You look gorgeous."

"I know," I told him, conceitedly.

I winked at him, and he chuckled.

"I'm not sick, or dying . . . I'm just pregnant by a vampire."

He laughed again, and it was so satisfying to hear.

"Alright," Edward sighed. "I'm done being the downer."

"It's okay to be scared. It's okay to talk to me. Heck, I'm scared too. Did you see me a few minutes ago? I didn't even want to get out of bed today."

"I was wondering that was about."

I could tell he wished I would elaborate, but I didn't. After talking to him I was done thinking about it for now. I just wanted to have a good day.

"Thank you." Edward's tone was nothing but sincere. So was the kiss he placed squarely on my mouth.

"I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast," I told him. "Would you like to join me?"

"There is nothing I'd love more."

I knew what he meant. I didn't want to be away from him for one more second than I had to. I kissed him quickly, before trying to get up.

"Help me," I whined. I just ended up rolling back onto the bed.

His smile was mischievous as he pulled me up to my feet. He thought it was funny.

"Shut up," I tried to glare at him, but failed.

* * *

The next few days flew by in a rush of activity. The Volturi's arrival was three days away. Sam and Carlisle thought it best that we get ourselves set up for this thing as soon as possible. We were moving our group away from Forks and La Push tomorrow. Let them track us there. It was better safe then sorry when it came to protecting our Washington locals.

I spent most of the discussions silent. There wasn't much that I could do, and it was very frustrating. For once in my life I would've loved to be able to help in a way that really mattered. To be able to fight beside my family for a change. It wasn't fair, but I also wasn't pressing the matter. My little nudger changed everything.

I had to protect him as best as I knew how, and that meant not doing anything reckless this time.

The boys hammered out the details of who would take on who. Carlisle was hoping to reason with Aro and the rest of the Italians, before it turned into a battle, but that wasn't likely. Alice told us who would be coming - Aro, and his guard woman Renata, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Heidi, Alec, Felix, Demitri, and one other girl who no one recognized, but was assumed to be their Alice.

Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were particularly excited about the fact that there were only going to be ten of them. There were seven vampires, and ten werewolves on our side. The Volturi were easily outnumbered. Easily defeated . . . according to them. Edward and Carlisle, however, explained that the special abilities they had on their side made them _very _powerful.

Aro, especially, would be hard to get to. Renata had this thing that if you got too close to him she could make you wander. You would forget for a moment what you were doing, and in that moment someone would get to you before you could blink.

Jane could inflict unimaginable pain on your mind, making you think thousands of knives were stabbing you repeatedly, or that you were on fire . . . she could easily incapacitate you. The little demon could only do this to one person at a time. Her brother Alec, in contrast, could use his on as many people as he dared.

He was what Edward informed us, known as the Volturi's anesthesia. He had the ability to cut off all your senses. You could not feel pain, but there was no sight, no smell, no sound. Nothing but the blackness he threw you into. You wouldn't even feel it when they got around to killing you.

Demitri, I remembered from my short time in Italy, was a tracker. A great one. He 'tasted' your mind, and once he had he could track you anywhere. There was no running.

And that's only a few of the powers they had at their disposal.

I tried not to think about it too hard. It wasn't good for me to stress out so much when I was this pregnant. It could seriously hurt the baby, or make me miscarry, but I was frightened. More so than anyone else seemed . . . and that was also irritating. The rest of them were all geared up for this fight, mostly . . . bunch of damned mythical creatures! And they told me I had no self preservation. _Ha._

I had no idea how to judge how far along I was in my pregnancy anymore. It seemed each day that passed, I was that much bigger, that much closer to the finish line. I didn't know what would await me when I got there.

Edward had spent hours upon hours researching any mention of vampire/human children. He'd produced very little information, but what he had uncovered sent chills up my spine. He told me to take it in stride since there was no hard evidence of such a thing existing before, but it did little to soothe me.

The lore spoke of no vampire half breed children, exactly. They spoke of vampire men, or in some cases women, using their dazzling powers on unsuspecting prey to lure them into bed. Of course, the stories of women spoke of no pregnancies since vampire females were not able to change and adapt to bear a child. Their written words were more along the lines of seducing and killing their victims in the midst of it all.

Which I figured was true. Most vampires were not like my family. There were sadistic ones out there, and I'd met a few of course . . . James, Victoria, and Laurent, for example. They thought of humans as food, as things to play with. Nothing more.

Edward and I had gotten into numerous fights and debates over making our relationship _physical_. If he let himself get too into the moment . . . he could've ended up killing me. So when we read about them tearing their victims apart, or sucking their blood supply dry, or any of the other more gruesome things, it wasn't hard to believe.

There was mention of some men making it through, and going home to their wives, or girlfriends, afterward. "I didn't want to cheat on you," they would plead. "I was seduced by magic . . . by a siren! I could not help myself."

The male vampires' legends were much the same. Except that in a few cases, when the women did make it with their lives intact, a belly swollen with pregnancy came quickly after. Much too quickly, as was the case with myself. The women in blind panic would turn to their husbands, doctors, whomever they could.

"This man used something . . . magic . . . to get me into his bed! I did not have the power to refuse. My body was not my own. (Dazzling assumed.) And now here I am mere days after the act, and I am months pregnant it seems. He must have been a witch, a demon! Get this abomination out of me!"

The human women were killed. There was no way to abort such a thing. It was impenetrable. Without that option what else could they do? A witch? A demon? They must kill the mother; stone her, burn her, shoot her . . . for no one could let such an evil thing exist in this world.

There was mention of women who would flee. Who were trying to escape the death that was sure to come. But they couldn't escape it.

A short passage spoke of a woman long ago who lived in a small town in Ireland. She fled deep into the wilderness with a companion. Someone to help deliver her baby. She was sure that her child could not be the evil thing everyone feared. There was no mention of a child, but it did say that weeks later a young couple was hiking through the woods and came upon the two of them. Dead.

The friend was drained of blood. Bite marks were found all over her body, as if she struggled, kept pushing something off of her, but it kept coming back. Until it finished the job.

The pregnant woman had no bite marks, but was much more horrific to behold. Her whole body was covered in thick red blood. Her stomach was ripped wide open . . . pulled apart as if whatever was in there had clawed its way out . . . or chewed.

I was thankful no one had illustrated this. Some of the websites Edward went to had various pictures and sketches of vampires draining their prey, lifeless bodies scattered on the floor . . . . those were a little too surreal to stomach as it was. I don't think I could've taken any sort of extra emphasis in this instance.

So yes, Edward reassured me these were merely myths, but I couldn't help the unease that settled everywhere on me. They say there is truth to every story.

My mind kept dwelling on the fetus tearing its way through mommy thing. My little nudger was getting stronger each day. I wasn't just bruised anymore. Its movements had now cracked and broken a few of my ribs.

It was torture for both myself and Edward. He hated that it was hurting me and that there was nothing he could do. I gritted my teeth and took it. I couldn't stand seeing the despair on his face.

I had this gnawing fear of ending up just as the forest woman. I didn't say this out loud to Edward, but I could see he was thinking the same thing. The one thing on my side was the fact that he was with me. And Carlisle.

I was sure they could manage to find a better way to get him out of me, before I was basically destroyed. If not, then at least they had the power to change me. The vampire change had been known to heal a tremendous amount of damage.

I mean, look at Esme. She jumped off a freaking cliff! And she was as right as rain now.

All of the scenarios, and possibilities swirled around my tired brain. I stayed silent a lot of the time because I was afraid that if I tried to speak I would scream from the pressure, or start crying and never stop.

We'd finally made it. We'd overcome all obstacles, so to speak. James's group was all gone- no longer a threat, I'd gotten married to Edward - we were a family, and Charlie was mostly okay with it, and then to add the icing onto my already dreamily happy cake, me and Edward were going to have a kid. Of course, something always went wrong. Something always was against us.

Another thing in our lives that wasn't fair. Were the two of us never destined to just be content? Without constant worry about our demises?

"Probably not," I answered myself.

"Probably not what?" Edward asked confused.

He lifted his head up to look me in the eyes. I hadn't meant to say that out loud! Argh. We were lying in bed awaiting our wake up call in the morning to head out. I couldn't make out his features too clearly because of the darkness, but I knew he could see me perfectly.

I hugged myself to him, snuggling my head against his chest. I needed comforting, and he gave it. He hugged me back tightly waiting for my answer. I didn't want to voice my fears, especially after Edward's freak out a few days ago.

He had been fine since then, but I was still worried about.

"I was just thinking . . . will we ever be safe? Not constantly worrying about watching our backs?"

After telling him that he could talk to me it would be really hypocritical of me to do otherwise. I had to keep myself open to him. Edward was silent for a minute. I didn't think he was going to respond. What could he say?

"Well, sweetheart . . . Danger kind of comes with the territory if you're a vampire," he said. I snorted, and pulled back to look at him. "Bella look," he continued softly. "I know you and I . . . well we haven't exactly had it easy, but it's been worth it hasn't it?"

"Of course. I mean, I don't regret anything," I reassured him. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "And yeah, we both know what we signed up for when we started this. I'm just so exhausted, Edward. I want everyone to leave us alone. I want our friends, our baby, us, to be safe."

"Me too, love, me too." He was silent for another minute before continuing. "The Volturi is our last obstacle, Bella. I cannot tell you how this will end, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you and the baby are safe."

"And yourself," I pleaded with him.

"Of course." A small smile graced his lips. "Bella, I can't tell you what's going to happen," he repeated, a hand moving to run through my hair. "I am very worried about it, clearly, but I do have a feeling . . ." He drifted off.

"A feeling?" I pressed.

"A feeling that this will all work out. I know, I'm no Alice, but I do feel it. Like you said, so much has happened to us, we are bound to catch a break, right?"

"Right." I don't fully agree, but I don't say anything. Edward is right. It is about time . . . And if not . . . then we will go out fighting. Together. There is no point wasting my energy on the negatives. Not with so little time left.

I place a brief kiss on his mouth before rolling onto my back. My hands automatically travel down to rest on my stomach.

"What is he thinking right now," I ask him.

"She's warm. Happy. She really wants to get out though. To see you."

My grin is wide. "Any day now," I tell him.

_But not too soon,_ I think. I didn't want him to be born in the middle of all this chaos. Carlisle guessed I had another two weeks left. But again, he couldn't be sure.

"Do you think he'll have a power?" I wondered. "Will he inherit yours?"

"Hmm," he murmured, thoughtful. "It is a possibility . . . I doubt it would be the same though. There are never exact repeats among our kind . . . But she'll probably inherit something of the sort."

I was happy for a moment. Happy that our child would be special like Edward. The more of him he has the better. But then my mood was soured as something else came to me.

"What?" Edward asked, reading my expression no doubt.

"It's not fair." I couldn't stop myself from whining.

"What," he asked me again, clearly frustrated.

"It's just that . . . Well; I want to be special too. Knowing my luck I probably won't get anything cool. This one-" I told him, bringing one of his hands down to my stomach. The baby was nudging softly. I knew he loved to feel it. "-basically has a sealed deal on the cool 'supernatural power' thing."

He was smirking at me. "So," he began with a wicked glint in his eye. "You're worried that you won't be as cool as your daughter? As cool as me?" He was enjoying this too much.

"No. I already know I'm cooler than you." I told him, sticking out my tongue.

"You wish," he teased.

I laughed. "Seriously though . . . It's not that I'm worried I won't be as cool as you." It kind of was . . . a little, but I would never ever admit to that. "I just want to be able to protect our family. To be an asset to you. You, Alice, Jasper - your powers do so much good. I want that."

He nodded in understanding. "If it makes you feel any better I believe that you will."

That took me off guard. "Really? Why?"

"You shield your mind from harm. Without trying. No vampire has been able to get in there, and you're human. That is incredible. That part of you is so strong; it surely will go with you when you change."

"Wow." I'd never given that much thought. "So a mind power . . ." I mused. _Like Edward_. I smiled.

"Intensified." He grinned back at me. "Who knows what else you'll be able to do."

"Oh my gosh." I was excited now. "Maybe I'll be able to blow stuff up with my mind!"

Edward didn't seem to think my joke was funny. His face looked a little scared. I was confused. "What?"

"I'd hate to ever cross you, if that was the case. I know I wouldn't die, but I'm sure blowing up would hurt, even me."

I imagined Edward and I fighting . . . Me snapping my fingers . . . And boom! His body parts are flung all around the room. His head lands on the floor by my feet - his eyebrows arched in surprise. "Bella," he yells, scolding me like a parent.

I was glad in that moment that Edward couldn't read my mind. I wasn't sure whether to be disturbed, or amused. Amused won. I started laughing and he quickly joined in. I guessed he had thought something similar.

"I promise," I told him, kissing his cheek lightly. "No matter how mad I get I won't blow you up."

"Pinky promise?"

I did. "Does that make you feel better?" I teased.

I lay back down on the bed, and Edward hugged me tightly to his chest. "Yes. But if you do ever feel like you need to do it . . . You can blow up Rosalie. I'm sure no one will mind . . . much."

I slapped his chest playfully. "Edward!" I didn't want to admit how much that idea intrigued me. But he could tell.

"Hey, I'm just saying. She needs a reality check. I'm pretty sure that would definitely do the job."

Probably.

**~So … what do you think? I hope this isn't too .. jumbled? I started writing 2 different versions of this and then kind of just copied them together .. **

**Anyway I hope it wasn't crap, and that it's keeping you interested :D Please let me know what you think because I need it! Lol. I really do .. The reviews are what keep me writing and updating :D so if you have any suggestions or comments .. Leave a review please :D I'm dying to know :D **

**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. Deff sometime this week because I do want to get at least 1 a week out. Maybe sooner though. Thanks so much for reading!~**


	20. Where is the Love?

**~Hey guys :D**

**So sorry for the late update. I had been aiming for Sunday, but I've just been so busy with work and life in general. But it's here now :P so yay! Ch 19 :D**

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter Nineteen - Where is the Love?

Edward and I didn't talk much as we got dressed that morning. Everyone was already in the kitchen when we walked downstairs. There was food but not one person was eating, or speaking.

Apparently no one was pumped up to fight anymore, not with the reality of it all only a couple of short days away. I hated how upset everyone was and I felt a strong rage overtake me. I was blinded by it.

"Woah Bella," Jasper exclaimed. A rush of calming energy seeped into me. _It's alright. You are okay, _it was saying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pissed," I told him simply, voice rising. He had helped, but I was still irritated. All stares were on me, especially from Charlie and Renee. I didn't curse much.

I blushed red in embarrassment, and then quickly shrugged it off. "This is ridiculous," I told them, stepping up to the counter and loading my plate with breakfast foods.

I bit off a piece of bacon, savoring the taste. Just because I wasn't too hungry didn't mean it didn't taste delicious.

"With everything that is hanging over our heads . . . all the things the Volturi are threatening to take away from us . . . It's not right if they also take our appetites." The wolves especially needed their strength.

I hunkered down on a stool next to the counter. I kept the plate balanced on my lap as I ate. "Mmm," I moaned dramatically. "Scrambled eggs with cheese . . ."

Jake was up in flash, filling his plate with eggs. I knew that was one of his favorites.

"Hey, don't take all of them," Seth whined, running next to Jacob.

One by one they all got up. The food was gone in record time. I smiled wide, very pleased with myself.

Everyone went off to finish packing after breakfast. We were bringing tents, food, water . . . the essentials. Edward was taking care of that for us. Charlie, Renee, and I, were cleaning up in the kitchen.

Charlie was clearing the table, and plates, while Renee washed, and I dried. It was strange that we were all doing something together without fighting. It was different, but nice.

"You did a good job getting everyone to eat Bells." Charlie said, approving.

"I try." I smiled.

"Bella," my mom sighed. "Do you need to leave with them? I'm scared about you being out there, honey."

I could hear the reluctance in her voice. She didn't want to ask because she knew my answer already, but at the same time she was my mom. She had to.

I froze. I'd asked myself this over and over, Edward too. It didn't really matter safety wise if I was here or there. If we lost, no matter how far we ran, they would me find me anyway. Even if Demitri couldn't track me they always had their ways.

I had to go. For him.

If a fight broke out Edward would put everything he had into it. He would sacrifice himself. At least if I was there and things went bad he would have me to worry about. He would have to be careful. He would have to flee _with_ me, or, we both die together.

There were no good options here, but I picked the one that I could handle best.

"I have to go, mom." I was resigned to my fate. Whatever that may be.

She nodded once, not speaking.

Charlie walked up to stand on my other side. "Is this the last time we'll see you, Bells?" It hurt me to hear catch in his voice.

I hugged my dad as hard as I could manage. "I don't know," I told him honestly. "I really hope not."

I glanced over to see my mom crying silently. I pulled her over for a group hug.

"I love you both so much. Know that. I promise I will do everything I can to make it back here, but if I don't . . . if you don't hear from us . . . then run. The two of you will need to run as far away as you can. And hide. I don't want anything else to happen to you because of me."

"Bella-" Charlie began to protest. But I cut him off.

"Dad, if it happens there's nothing you can do. You can't kill them. You can't arrest them. They'll kill you without any hesitation." I didn't like bringing them down, but they needed to be aware. "And you need to keep mom safe," I added, for good measure.

He gulped once, and then nodded. I turned my stare to my mother, and just as reluctantly she did too. Good. At least I knew they would have each other.

Edward walked into the kitchen, face unreadable. "It's time to leave, love."

I hugged and kissed them both again, for possibly the last time. I didn't even know I was crying until Charlie wiped at my cheeks.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kiddo."

I walked across the room to my husband and reached for his outstretched hand eagerly. I needed to be close to him. I needed his strength. We turned to leave.

"Hey!" Renee yelled, sounding snubbed. "Where do you think you're going, young man?"

It was clear by Edward's expression, as he faced my mom, that he was nervous. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you," she teased. "You're my son-in-law, and you are seriously walking out right now without giving me a hug?"

It was exceedingly apparent how much this pleased him. He hugged her tightly for a short moment before pulling back.

"Thank you." There was no doubting his earnestness.

"For what," she asked a little breathless.

I stifled a snigger at her expression. One I knew all too well. She was being dazzled.

"For everything," he told her simply, and then elaborated. "For Bella. For entrusting her with me. For accepting myself and family for what we truly are. Not anyone could do that, you know. You are very smart, and gracious, and kind, and have no problem hugging a vampire, or having her daughter be married to one. So, I thank you."

She was taken aback for a moment. As was I. She didn't have any problem with me being married to a vampire? Edward wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, but still . . . really?

After what the Volturi did to Phil I had just assumed that she wouldn't be all for it. Even if she didn't tell me as much. It warmed my heart infinitely to know that I was wrong.

Mom didn't say anything else, but hugged him again fleetingly before stepping back. Edward looked over to Charlie.

"Sir," he began respectfully, but was cut off.

"You don't have to thank me or anything like that, Edward." Charlie said, gruffly.

It seemed to me, by the way his eyes gazed up at the ceiling, his forehead wrinkled in concentration, that he was struggling how to phrase what to say next. I was instantly dying to know what he would say.

_Oh God, I cannot believe this. Am I supposed to make some kind of family declaration of love right now? To Edward? I'm not hugging him. Not because he's a … vampire, but we're not close enough for that … I don't think we'll ever be. _

The overwhelming shock I felt was palpable. That was definitely Charlie. I heard him, but his lips weren't moving. What the -

_Bella is staring at me. What does she want me to say? What the hell do I say? I want her safe. I want her alive. I want him to tell me it will stay that way, but of course he can't. _

I could hear his thoughts. For real. I felt dizzy with the truth of it. I snapped my attention to Edward. Should I tell him now?

_I need her safe. I need her alive. I need it to stay that way, but of course I can't promise that. It is the most unfair truth of my reality. _

Edward. The sorrow wove through his thoughts painfully. To both him and I.

_I guess I could say something like 'Edward, just promise me you'll take care of her … And yourself.' He is part of my family now, and yeah I guess I do care if something bad happens to him. Dammit. Sometimes I hate having feelings. _

_I just have to admit it already, and stop being stubborn. This is so hard, but okay … I, Charlie Swan … care … about Edward Cullen. I like him. There! He's my son-in-law and I need to accept that. _

I almost laughed. He'd forgotten about Edward's mind reading skills. Or maybe he just assumed that he would respect his privacy. Yeah right.

_I know he loves Bella. Bella loves him. Renee loves the two of them. And I … well, I love all three of them. He isn't a bad guy. Every time anyone says anything remotely insulting or backhanded toward her he is always right there, before I can even think to say anything. _

_He's never said one bad thing about Bella. Not even that she's annoying … and I know how she can be when she wants something, or refuses to accept something … as much as I hate to say it … he is a good man._

_He has saved her life many times. Hell, he's saved my life and Renee's too. _

His gaze fell back to Edward, reluctantly. "Just make sure you come back. The both of you. All of you."

"I will do everything in my power, Charlie."

Then -as if I didn't already feel like I would keel over from all this craziness- my dad stuck his hand straight out. And Edward shook it.

His face was beaming brightly as we left the house. I still wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. I tried, unsuccessfully, to listen to Edward again as we walked to the car. I got nothing.

I had a spontaneous mind reading experience. What did it mean? Should I be worried? I had no idea what to think let alone tell Edward now. I would speak to him later.

"That was very nice of your parents." Edward commented while pulling out of the drive.

I cleared my throat. "It was." I was very thankful my voice sounded normal. "I told you they liked you."

It was especially heartwarming to hear first-hand from Charlie, what I always knew to be the truth. He _was _just stubborn.

He kissed my cheek swiftly, and we drove as far as the car would allow us. Edward carried me on foot the rest of the way. Always very careful.

By the time we got to the clearing our family and friends were already there and set up. And holy crow … it was sight to behold, indeed.

Alice was the first person I saw in the crowd. My little pixie sister was up in the very front with a large grin plastered on her angelic face.

"Alice," I breathed totally astounded. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like silly girl," she teased me lightly. "It's your baby shower. Surprise!"

**~So … Bella heard what they were thinking? What? Lol :D What do you think that's about? Did you like it? I hope so. Please let me know cause I really do appreciate it. Hearing what you guys have to say gets me so excited to keep going with this … so you know what to do :D **

**If anyone is looking for new music to listen to you should check out Christina Perri. Her single is 'Jar of Hearts' which is really good, but my favorite that I've heard so far is this song called 'Daydream' … it's awesome :D and I totally identify with it. **

**Let me know if there's anything you really want to see happen next. I'm always up for suggestions. Again, I hope you liked it, and I will try and update again by Sunday. Baby shower up next :D Thanks so much for reading!~**


	21. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Hey!

What's up?

lol

Anywho ... so I'm kind of stuck on this chapter here .. not quite sure how I want to do the baby shower and stuff .. and I've just checked my email and seen a lot of alerts and favorites recently added to this story, but no comments ... so ... my question to you is .. do you like it? lol

That's not what this authors note is about although I really would like the feedback because I'm really just kind of playing it by ear now and I'm not sure how the last 2 chapters went over really .. and those were the hardest write so if you could give me some feedback on how you like where the story is headed and where Bella is headed ... I'd really appreciate it.

The bigger thing .. the main thing I wanted to ask you all is what would you like to see happen next?

Anything special you want to happen? Presents? Guest list maybe? Anything you want explained? Touched upon? Anything at all would help .. so whatever you can do .. please! lol.

Comments, Ideas, Suggestions .. I'll take it all good or bad

As always ... I appreciate every single one of you and thank you so much for reading this and for sticking with me through this story. I promise this will be finished. Love you all!

Christina

PS - I just wanted to add sorry to those of you hoping for a chapter update .. I hate doing authors notes .. but that just tells you how much I need the help. haha.


End file.
